Name Code: The Pink Player
by Anime Rocker xD
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Prologue

Hello! Sorry but I'm damn busy with school work, I can't use telephone,tablet and only lil bits my laptop since I have something with my eyes so yeah..sucks. Still to see that I'm alive there is a new story, a filler, another crap made out of boredom, the true stories are on the way when I will have christmas break, since until then I have few big tests and It will annoy the crap outta me.

There is the trailer and then a sneak peak for it, I actually write them in my free time and periods during school so don't blame me for shitty character. Enjoy!

OooooooooO

A cloacked figure stepped out of the shadows. Her barely seen pink bangs shadowed her eyes.

"My name is Sakura Uchiha. My elder brothers are Sasuke and Itachi. Name code? Snake or 'Pink Player'. Why? Because of the bastard who destroyed my life."

"We are not asking with which name you are known of. We are asking your true life story."

"My true life story?"

Flash- "Kukukuku don't worry little one, this will not hurt...too much." Screams and evil laugh.

Flash- "You are not my parents. If you were, I would never be the monster I am."

Flash- He slammed his lips on hers in a bruising kiss. "You really taste like cherries."

Flash- "Sa-Sakura? Itachi-nii?"

"Well my true story is really fucked up. Well you can't espect more for a mutated FBI agent, can you? Wanna see my story? Find out in Name Code:The Pink Player.

OoooooooooOooooooooO

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

A certain pinkette groaned as she sat on her bed.

'New school, new friends and new crap. I really needed to blow up that asshole's office, haven't I?'

**'Orders,sweetheart, orders. You can't defy them if you don't want smokey on our tail'**

'Love ya too, inner, love cha too.' She rolled her emarald-onyx orbs and rushed to the bathroom and brushed her pink and black locks, spikin' them with some hair gel. She put her fav piearcings in place, six in each ear, two in nose, left eyebrow and lips, her snake bites, one in her tongue and belly button. She rumagged through her make-up case and applied black mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick and eyeliner.

She dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black AC/DC tank-top, black leather biker jacked and black messenger bag, her spraying colored cans, drawing pads and drumsticks dumped in, black army boots and dashed on her bike.

She had weapons hid in her clothes. Poison pills behind the collar, two or three guns and stacks of bullets in her jeans and shirt, twin katanas in her boots and jeans, also sets of knives. Even her drumsticks are in fact twin tantos in disguise.

'If I'm late, I'm gonna be damned. And I'm not joking.'

**'Well then go faster! It's not like the police can do something to us. We have 'em wrapped around lil finger.'**

'Yeah you're right.' She increased the turation of her motorcycle and dashed, leaving clouds of dust everywhere.

Meanwhile, at the Konoha Pirate High, several clubs of students rushed to their classes, the Dark Leaf , the Straw Hats and the Heart clubs in their Arts class.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: high school,leader basketball team

Hidden Power: the power of Tailed Beast Kyuubi, un-awoken

Abbilities: High speed, wind affinity, capable leader.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: High school, football team

Abbilities: high strenght and speed, intelligence

Hidden Power: The power of the 'Copy Wheel Eye- the Sharingan', un-awoken

Name: Monkey D. Luffy

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: Basketball team vice-captain, high school student

Abbilities: High strenght, good leader

Hidden Power: Haki, the Devil Fruit Gomu Gomu no Mi, un-awoken

Name: Roronoa Zoro

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: highschool student, fencing team

Abbilities: good swordsman, santoryu user

Hidden Power: none

Name: Portgas D. Ace

Age: 18

Status: Alive

Occupation: Soccer team leader, highschool student

Abbilities: speed, strenght, high agility and reflexes

Hidden Power: Mera Mera no Mi, un-awoken

Name: Trafalgar Law

Age: 18

Status: Alive

Occupation: Medical team leader, highschool student

Abbilities: good swordsman, high speed and reflexes, note- big sadist

Hidden Power: Ope Ope no Mi, un-awoken

Name: Sakura Uchiha(Senju)

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Occupation: Unknown

Abbilities: Unknown

Hidden Power: Unknown

Obsidian eyes fell on the last folder.

'Orochimaru-sama will be happy to hear that his first experiment is still alive.' The figure chuckled before stepping away in the shadows.

OoooooooOoo

Ok, this supposed to be a trailer, but eh- bear with me. Hope you like it, it's longer than it supposed to be but yeah...well bye and tell me what I should modify. This will be a Law/Saku and Ace/Saku, so no poll here.

Ja ne! ^•^


	2. The Soccer Tryouts

Hello! Sorry, late update but yeah..Today I was with my best friend at the Harvest Festival here in my city, in the center, everything was soooooo cool! Like always.

Anyways, hope you vote on the poll, because I can't count the pairing votes in reviews, only the pool. Here is the first chapter, read and review but DON'T SWEAR OR I'LL BREAK YOU! :P

Laylagirl111- I'm glad you like this story too, I hope you like the new chapter and I'm looking forward for being friends too! ^^

Nakamura1miu- Also I'm happy to find that you like this story of mine, if you find something not right, tell me right away!

Vampiremisress96- Yeah I got the idea with FBI and secret agent from an action film which I forgot it's name, and a ff called The Murder of Matsumoto Yuki. One of the few SasuSaku I really like actually, I reccomend for reading and reviewing. I also look forward for yours and Taylor4ever's stories!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DAMNED ANIME!

ooooooOooooo

Sakura parked her motorbike in a parking lot, sighing. She was not lucky, that's for sure. She hated undercover missions, but her shit of a boss was always giving her these type of missions and tasks. Her nasty one was when she needed to go Russia* and assassinate the president. She was almost caught if her boss wouldn't send a back up team to escape. Now they looking for green horses on the walls, searching for a bastard's spy.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and entered the Art period.

"Hello, my name is Shin* and I will be your Art teacher. Introduce yourself." He smiled, maybe fake.

"Uchiha Sakura. Age 17...got expelled from my old school for...ummm... bad behavior." She smirked as she saw her brother's face. Sasuke got up and walked over to her.

"Hey imouto." He smirked.

"Hello to you too, aniki." She smirked back, the same traditional way.

"TEME'S SISTER!?" Sasuke groaned as his best friend yelled near him.

"Shut up dobe." Her brother growled at his best friend's antics, while Sakura chuckled and her smirk widdened.

"HELL NO SHE EVEN SMIRKS LIKE SASUKE! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! RUN BITCHES! RUUUUUUUUN!" Naruto was about to open the window to jump on but a green haired teen caught him by the back of his collar.

"Oi Uzumaki don't go and kill yourself, will ya?" Zoro groaned as he put him down.

Sasuke looked at his twin sister.

"What you did this time, Saks?" He asked her, while she put a thinking innocent face.

"Well...I put some laxative in the cantine food...I replaced the hot water from showers with green slime..and oh yeah I blew up the principle's office." She grinned, while Sasuke sighed. Same old Saki-chan.

"Well come and sit by us then." He pushed her to a seat next to him.

"Now that you are aquantianced (sp? I never understood that word..) with some of the class, let's take out our pads and start drawing the stative nature, highlighting the bright areas with white and light grays, and darkening different surfaces with black and dark grays.

After the class, Naruto shook up from his 5 minutes crazy period and lead her to the clubhouse. It was half painted orange, half blue, the Uchiha crest, Uzumaki crest, Hyuuga crest, Yamanaka crest, Inuzuka crest and the other family crests were painted on the walls. There was a mini-art studio, a gym, a big bathroom, the girl's room and the boy's room,a mini library, a music studio and many other things fitting each member's liking.

"Wow." That was the only thing Sakura could say.

"Ha! Well of course the decor is awesome, I created it!" Naruto grinned, to be smacked by Ino.

"That's Sai-kun's work, idiot! Excuse him, Saks, he is a big idiot. So what clubs you wanna be in? Like Art, Medical, Poetry, Archeologistic, and things like that. I'm the cheerleader leader, while Tenten , Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun is in the soccer team. Naruto is in the basketball team, and Hinata is the school president." Ino smiled sweetly after she growled at the ckub leader.

"I say medical, maybe mechanic and I want to tryout for the soccer team." Sasuke snickered.

"You think that only because you're my lil sis, you can enter the team? Coach Newgate is very strict an Tenten is an exception."

"Think again, duck-ass, but I know how to play soccer." She huffed, while Sasuke's eye twtched.

"Duck-ass?" He growled. Naruto bursted into a fit of laughter.

"She got you here, Sasuke-teme!"

"Shut up dobe!"

"Wow he lost it twice in a row. C'mon Saks, let's get you signed up for the tryouts" Tenten smiled and they linked their arms and walked off.

As walking over the mini-stadium, a tall guy with messy black hair, dark eyes and freckles, along with a blonde guy with a sleepy face came towards them.

"Oi, Ten! Who's the chick?" The brunette sweatdropped.

"This is Sakura. She wants to sign up for the tryouts. "

"Really now? You know you can keep up?" His smirk taunted her, but she smirked back.

"Be sure I can."

"Ha! I like your guts. I'm Marco and this is Ace, yoi. You better give up all you can if you want to get the tryouts. Since Thatch left, we have another free place as a goal gather."

"Okay, I look forwards to that. Nice to meet cha!" Sakura smiled and walked away with Tenten.

"Oi, Tennie, why that guy left?" She asked out of blue.

"Well, he didn't really left. He most likely, retreated from the team. Well you see, Teach, who also was Coach Newgate's assistant in every single point, sabotaged our last match last year. He weakened the screws which held huge ,metal bars together, above the stadium. One of those was about to hit the coach in the head. I don't really understand why, but this happened. Well, Thatch abandoned the ball to save him. Instead, he got a nasty hit. He's in a coma for sometime now." She looked down.

"Wow, nasty, really nasty. And lemme guess, you lost after that?"

"Yeah...the manager of the Royale Academy* team demanded to continue the match despite the tragedy. We all were very sad, especially Ace, and we barely could play after that. And yeah, that's the story. It's like the place in that team is cursed ya know? Every player lasted barely a month after the incident."

"Well lemme try my luck, then. Not many can scare me away that easly. Usually it's just the other way around.." Sakura got the grin back on the brunette's face. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to replace your teammate. I just want to help and maybe I can see what's the trouble with this place." She smiled.

"Y-yeah c'mon." They both raced towards the signing place.

"Very well. All of you get in lines for the tryouts." Coach Newgate's boomed through the stadium. He was a huge man, always grinning and very easy to piss off. Still he was scary as hell if you got on his nerves.

All the dudes were up in a line, some rabid fangirls who wanted to impress their 'Ace-kun' or 'Sasuke-kun', Sakura gagged at that, some wanted to show that they are better than them, and some really trained hard to get on the team because they really like the game. Those are very few though.

Coach Newgate, aka. Whitebeard was walking from left to right in front of them, like an army instructor checking a new bunch of rookies. He stopped at Sakura, leaned a bit to glare straight at her face. She smiled nervously, and sighed relieved after he spoke.

"Welcome to the soccer tryouts for the Whitebeard team. You will split in two teams, playing against eachother. We have only one free post for a GG (goal gather :D) , and a reserve place for a GK(goal keeper). You all should give your best, since only the best get in the team. Now, team 1: the pinky, the reddy, carrot top, the pansy, Mike, Luke and Lin. Team 2: the loudy, the princess, Maya, Jake, Killer, the greeny and the dude in red. Begin!"

Sakura was fumming. She mostly got in a team with some bitches, the classical rabid fangirls. Oh joy, here comes the redhead.

''Hey pinky. You better stay away from Sasuke-kun!" She adjusted her glasses. Sakura bursted into laughing.

"So idiots really exist on this very dear planet...I'm his little sister, idiot." That let her with jaw slack. The bitch *cough* Karin, was put as a goal keeper, and she and Luke were on the field. On the opposite team, Killer, the dude with long blonde hair and white and blue mask stood in front of the nest, with Jake and another prick grinned at them. They played with a brazoka, the colored ball was launched in the air by Sakura, who passed at Luke. He grinned, running with the ball forward. Jake rushed towards him, to get the balloon, and ran towards Karin. The boy winked at him. Being distracted, she let the ball hit the net.

"Damnit at all, Karin! You need to keep it out of the nest, not in it!" Sakura growled and shoved her out of the nest. The red haired girl fell on the ground, who screeched like a banshee. The ball came fast towards the pinkette, she dove for the ball, to fell right in a puddle of mud.

Sakura grinned and passed the ball at Mike, who passed at Luke and went to score a goal.

After a while, Whitebeard was grinning pleased. The pink punk was not as trouble as she seemed. She was quite good as a both GK and GG, still she needs some work with that temper. He held back a laugh when he saw her throwing the red haired teen in mud. Also the blonde was a good player. One of the best in some time. Almost as good as the current GK, Mr. Eustass. Quite violent and sadist, but one of the best.

It was equal, 9:9. Sakura managed to score almost all, while the bastard Jake scored the other for the opposite team. Coach Newgate blew the whistle in sign the match was over. All lined up again, more sweating than the others. Sakura was all sweaty and muddy. The coach went to them, with the team behind him.

"You did good, some better than the others." He looked at Karin, then at Luke. The girl was trembling under his gaze.

"Hebi, Matsumoto, Chang, April, Natsume, Moris, Taylor, Loose, Crowford, Sharma and Hart, out. Miss Uchiha, Mr Killer, and Mr Winston, you three were the best. Mr Winston, sorry but today is not your lucky day. Mr Killer, you will be the reserve as a GK." Sakura sent an apologetic smile towards the boy who smiled sadly, who left.

"Miss, I'm sorry to say this but..." Sakura bit her lip, the coach took a large breath. "Welcome to the team as our new goal gather!"

"Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you." She smiled.

"I'm sure of that." He turned to the team. "My sons and daughter, here we have your new brother and sister, Killer and Sakura!" All cheered. Sakura bumped her fists against Kiba and her brother, and hugged Tenten.

"Well let's all celebrate at-" Ace collapsed, snoring soundly on the floor. Sakura looked at him.

"Narcolepsy?"

"Yeah..." All sweatdropped.

At the cafe, Sakura was chatting animately with her teammates. The GK was Eustass Kidd, the leader of the Kidd crew, which was the co-leader of the mechanical club. The red haired dude was pretty sadist, a masochist and very violent and short-tempered. Other than that, he was a good teammate. In the team were also Ace, the narcoleptyc captain, a big womanizer, along with his second in command, Marco*. Kiba and Sasuke were playing on the field, near the net to defend it, along with Tenten. Also Jozu, Vista and Haruta were strong players, Jozu very calm and the team's strategist, Vista the other GG, and Haruta the fastest and the most agil player.

"While she was sipping her Monster Energy energizant, her iPhone rang. She took out the slender phone with funny snail carcass and answered.

"One moment." She got up and went in a further place.

"Yes?

"S-Sakura, is that you?"

"M-mom?" She broke a wishpear.

OooooooooooooOoooooooO

Done! Again sorry for not updating but here is a longer chapter as an apology. Sooo the notes first.

*1- The part with assasinating the Russian president I got from an action film. Don't ask me why.

*2- The Shin I'm talking about, is Sai's older brother I think. I may got wrong his name, I'm not sure.

*3- The part with the Royale Academy was inspired from the newer version of Inazuma Eleven. Bear with me.

Also if I got some football terms, correct me, since I can't really describe them in english. I'm basically a soccer fan, (GO BARCELONA!) So I couldn't really not make this scene.

Well that would be done for now. Ja ne!


	3. Some fun is never bad!

Hey! I'm sooo glad that this story is actually going somewhere, more reviews, more views, and favourites. I will keep updating these fillers because I don't really have time to update 'The Pink Haired Pirate' since it has more anime based details. The others are my pure imagination. Here I have some summaries, I wrote them months ago, out of boredom, you can check them before this chapter to start. It's easier for me to update the AUs so yeah...here they are:

The Shadow Bounty Hunter- The summary is similar with my first OP story, since this was the first conception. The difference of the content is a big one though: 1. Madara sent her there to help Luffy reach his dream, to pay as a debt for Shanks, 2. Sakura's mother initial name was Kira(I love that name so you will see it more often.) 3. Sakura's about 25, and she's a bounty hunter. Also the pairing would be on polls.

Messing with the Timeline- Sakura is sent back in time to prevent the Uchiha Clan massacre and Sasuke getting the Cursed Mark from Orochimaru. Easy like a piece of cake, right? NOT! Especially when she finds out things which makes her to take Sasuke's place as a mega-villain. A/N: At that time I read some timetravel fanfictions at the time I wrote the summary and I got the idea, also based somehow on the Naruto storyline, the pairing would be either an AkaSaku, don't know which, or... well I don't know maybe KabuSaku...

FBI Ninja- Dan and his friends finally get the chance to live as normal teenagers, when all their friends, including the ex-vexos, the vestals and so on are going to the same school as him. So this is where FBI agent Haruno Sakura or 'six' enters to guard the school and catch the bad guys who want them dead. A/N: This is another story inspired by The Murder of Matsumoto Yuki, I damn love that story, I read it several times, so bear with me. This is a Naruto/ Byakugan story, of course after the 4th season, the newest I think, after the Goundalians Invasion. I don't know really well. And about pairings...I think I like Shun/Sakura and...well I will see.

Alpha Dragoness- After Drago's black Alpha killed Valkra's, the ice breathing dragon glew white and shrinked until it became a human frame. Now why the hell is the dragon a she, and why she has purple hair? A/N: The summary sucks, but yeah. I watched How To Train Your Dragon 2, so this is where I got the idea. The main character aka the ex-dragon is inspired in appearence by Rider or Medusa from Fate/Stay Night, but as personality she's mine so she's an OC. I was thinking that Hiccup/OC would be nice enough as a pairing.

The Shadow Fairy- Animals, water, nature, light, energy, craftship and lastly, shadow. There we have the 7 elements and a pink haired newborn fairy predestined to a dark future. But who will be daring enough to bright up her fate? A/N: Well, another story inspired by a Twinkle Bell/Naruto story, but where Sakura is a healing fairy. I don't know about pairings, but I will listen to your requests.

Vampire Soccer- Mark's weird haired opposite bipolar twin cousins are transfering from Yokai Academy to Raimon High. The bright one takes the manager assistent place after Mr Raimon is injured, and the other in the football team. What if from the disaster match with the Royale Academy the twin's secret is revealed? Will they put the differences aside to can reach the Soccer Border? A/N: So yeah, Inner and Outer Moka Akashya. There will be more stories based on them, or maybe JUST ONE of them. I will call Inner Yuki, to avoid confusions. The pairing I though of was Axel/Yuki but it's up to you to decide.

Dark Ice Shards- Sonic and Shadow finally teamed up together to destroy their common enemy, with the help of their friends, and of course, Sonic's little cousin. What if she caught Shadow's dark heart in her little cold hands? A/N: I read some Sonic X FFs when I got this idea, so the pairing would be Shadow/OC. More details will be revealed in the story though.

Dynamical Bitch Duo- Two girls, two boys and a prank war worth an Oscar Award for the Best High School Movie. Karin and Sakura, the hot-headed troublemakers, Sasuke and Suigetsu, the school's biggest players. this will end bad, right? Maybe yes, maybe not. A/N: I don't have anything against Karin. I know she acts like a bitch and all, but Sakura was quite a fangirl in the past, and still we love her. And if we analyze Karin and Sasuke's past, she didn't seemed that annoying. And it's not like Sakura hasn't punched Naruto, like she did with Suigetsu. Kishimoto is already pissing me off with killing important characters so yeah, I don't give a damn about Naruto OOC-ness. REVOLUTION! Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Shisui, Mikoto and others are fucking dead! So I don't want to hear anything about Naruto OOC-ness. Sakura and Karin are quite alike if we think well. Only Sakura's stronger. The pairings would be SuiKarin and SasuSaku.

Kyuubi's Byakugan- From the moment the Nine Tailed Beast saw Hinata stand up for Naruto against some bullies despite her shyness, he knew that she would protect his host and would be a perfect mare for him. But this is where he enters as a matchmaker since Naruto is too dense and Hinata would faint everytime he sees him. A/N: The pairing is evident, I wanted to try something new, not always with Sakura as main character. Hinata is Kawaii so yeah...

Jealousy- Izuna Uchiha was never jealous of his brother. But what is this weird feeling which pangs in his chest when he sees a beautiful pink haired girl at Madara's arm, smiling brightly like a ray of sunshine? A/N: Random and rare pairing. I really like the idea so that's why I'm looking forward to make a story or at least an One-Shot out of this.

Snake's Daughter- What if the Snake Sannin has a daughter he left in Konoha among the the Rookie 9? Well is not the Hyuuga hairess, not the Yamanaka boy-crayzy, neither the weapon mistress, but the cherry blossom beauty. A/N: Another randomness, but I read some of these type of FF and I really like them so yeah, they are nice and very few of them.

Pink Lizard- Chase Young created another powerful appretience, but more powerful. The difference between Sakura and Shadow is that she left to Orochimaru and Akatsuki to develop even more power, then to be sent to the Xiaolin temple, to work with Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Ping-Pong. What will happen later on the first meeting with her ex-master and sister? A/N: I like the ideas with Shadow and Sakura being sisters, so yeah. Pairings? Don't ask me yet.

Fallen Angel- While travelling to Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin find a pink haired woman with black angel wings. He picks her up and gazes in her half red, half emarald green eyes: "You are my Fallen Anger." "That's so nice for you, Aizen-kun" A/N: You can guess the pairing, Aizen is my favourite Bleach character so yeah, you can laugh at me and I will not care. For this I was thinking more of an One-Shot.

Between Ruby and Amber- After separating herself from Outer, Inner Moka now known as Yuki is sent to Avatar World to help Aang and his friends to defeat the Fire Lord Ozai and learn all the elements. While they meet Zuko on the way, they are falling hard for eachother, more deeply than she ever felt for Tsukune, or harder than he felt for Mai. Will they put the differences aside to be finally together? A/N: Don't ask me where I got the idea, I just did. The parining you can guess, and more details revealed in the content.

Crazy Pink and Quite Raven- Madara's students, Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha are sent to help the Death Eaters, since the elder Uchiha is Voldemort's friend. Well, their missions is to go undercover and destroy for once the pest named Harry Potter. What if there will be something holding them back to murder? A/N: Okay. In this story, I was thinking about HG/Sasuke and HP/Sakura. Weird I know, but I'm not a rare-pairing hunter for nothing, huns. Also this idea I got long time ago.

Done. I still have a few left but we will see em later. Now, Laylagirl111 choose a story from above.

Now...on the show!

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"S-sakura-chan, is that you?"

"M-Mom?" Tears of confusion, happiness and anger dripped down from the corner of her eyes. Her voice was trembling, as well her hands on the phone. She heard a sigh from the other line.

"Sakura, is me, Fugaku." A gruffy stern voice shook out the pinkette from her state.

"Yes, Fugaku-san?" The man sighed again.

"Come at the Uchiha Compound at 9 pm, we have some matters to discuss."

"There's nothing to discuss, Uchiha-san."

"Just come. Or we will bring you here by force." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn. Very well, I will be there." With that, she hung up. She walked towards the table and picked up her bag.

"Oi, Saks, where are you goin'?" Sasuke looked at his sister.

"Skipping. I feel trolling someone right now. I might stop by later to talk with Fugaku and Mikoto. They've just called. Bye guys!" She said, heading outside.

"Sasuke, I don't understand. She's your sister. How come she call your parents by their names and she's not living with ya?" Kiba asked, as he drank some energizant.

"Hn. Because she and our parents argued..over something really important and serious matters. She's living with aunt Tsunade." He sighed.

Sakura was dashing on the road, clouds of dust flowing behind her. The sound of her motorcycle was raging through the calm suburbia. Near, was a park. A peaceful one, with old couples smiling and holding hands. The picture made her wanna gag, but smirked. The perfect territory for vandalize. Grinning, she took out her spraying cans, and parked her motorbike nearby. She took out her skateboard from her backpack and dashed off.

She shook some random colors, then sparyed and drawed every single tree, bench, statue, with obscene and vulgar paintings. The neighbors and the old hags shouted at her.

"You punk you better clean this up imediatly!" A police man stopped her, showing up his badge.

"Well, nice badge you have, Mr Police, but you like mine?" The dude in blue froze. On the black leather was a picture of her, grinning, in black suite, next to it the info:

Name: Uchiha "Pink Player" Sakura

FBI Agent.

He gulped.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama! I will not bother you!" He said running off. Smirking, she packed her 'tools', her skateboard and went on her motorbike, and dashed off again.

'Nice art, ne inner?'

**'Yep! You lil pervy' **She stuck her tongue playfully. Sakura sighed and somthing glowing caught her eye. An arcade. She grinned again, and went inside. It was full, no kidding. Some were playing, mostly around the age of 13 or so, and the ones about Sakura's age were holding hands or making out in a corner. There was a mini-bar. She sat on a stool, the barman grinned at her, cleaning a mug with an old rag.

"Wan' somethin' lass?"

"Yeah, something strong." Sakura murmbled. The barman came with the drink.

"Aren' ya too youn to drink somethin strong?"

"No, not really." She sipped her sake, the amber liquid slighly burning her throat. Then she saw it. It was like love at the first sight. She could imagine it, she and him jumping and walking on a flowery field, setting on fire the nice things together, holding it's joystick. Well built, amazing colors and graphics, it was just sooo...wow. She was breathless. The bartender smirked.

"Nice Play Station, eh? It's a prize. If you get the first place in a gaming contest, you recieve it, plus a huge wall mounting flat screen TV and full set of new EA games. It's a sponzorization from the EA gaming company."

"Where I sign up myself?" She said breathless. The middle aged man laughed whole-heartly.

"Right there." He pointed at a looooooooong queue. Sakura groaned.

"I suggest you to hurry and find a way to get there before them, the signing up will be closing soon." A cloud in Sakura's shape vanished quickly. The bartender chuckled at the teen's behaviour.

She waited impatiently, until Sakura's eyes lit up. In front of her, was a girl with blonde hair. Behind her, was a man with brown hair and eyes, looking smugly. She quickly slapped her butt and ran away. The blonde chick turned away and slapped the dude. She stormed off and the boy went after her.

'Jackpot. Two off, 210 more.' She went in that blonde's spot.

**'Please tell me that you're not-'**

'Inner, the goals excuse the ways. Wanna get that damned game?'

**'Well duh!'**

'Then shut up and cooperate.' She moved to the next prank. She quickly bought some trays of food, where she put some laxative. Sakura went to the bathroom to change. She knocked out a chick at a hot-dog stand, and stole her clothes. Adjusting some sun-glasses and a fake black mustache, she wnet outside with a tray of hot-dogs.

**'Another idea for costumation you just couldn't choose.'**

'In Tom and Jerry worked. Why wouldn't work here?'

**'That's a cartoon, we are in real life. What do you want next? Some crazy fans to write lemons about us and post them on a fanfiction site?'** Both looked at an imaginary camera.

'Well, why not try?' Inner just threw her hands in the air, and let her be. She walked at the first 20 at the queue.

''I'm sure you're are 'ungry, 'ere arr some free 'ot-dogs." Sakura said in a slightly fake french accent. Soon after the dudes ate, they rushed towards the bathroom, having slight stomach aches. She grinned and threw the stand somewhere and took off her hot-dog clothes.

'Told ya'

**'Whatever.'** Sakura groaned as she saw 190 people. She saw two familliar faces coming towards her. Okay, not really familliar. She saw them in her Art period. One was wearing a hat, red auburn hair and black shades, the other also wearing a hat with 'PENGUIN' written on it and a red pom-pom on it.

"Hey, you're Sakura, right?"

"Yeah, and you are?" She asked. Sakura didn't really had time to talk with anyone.

"Name's Shachi and this is Penguin." How originally. "We never knew you were the gaming type."

"Yeah well I am a gamer." She grinned, her mood changing.

"Good to know. What are you doing here?" The penguin dude asked.

"Plotting how to cut short the queue. Wanna help me?"

"Hell yeah!" The three of them grinned, and retreated at the farthest table.

"Ok. First, the inventory. What we have and what are the statics until now." Shachi said. All the three of them put their backpacks on the table.

"Well, I managed to get out 22 of the queue, by making an argue and spiking some food. I have a drawing pad, some sharp pencils, spray cans, my skateboard and some colorful little glass balls. You guys?"

"I have some ropes, car oil, matches, springs and banana peels." Penguin took out his things.

"And I've got some soap, needles, three baggy police jumpsuits with hood and hats, balloons and a snack."

*After a loooooooog hour*

"Mmmm this bento was soo good!" Sakura licked her chopsticks, grinning.

"Well thank you very much!" Shachi said smugly.

"Yeah, this time is not coal on a slice of bread." His friend grinned at him. Sakura rolled her emarald eyes. Yep she understimated them. Very much. Those guys are quite funny and easy to talk to, plus they are great pranksters.

"So, the plan A?"

"Yep. And of something's not working, we will use the plan B." They looked at her.

"What's plan B?"

"I scream bloody murder, the queue will free imediatly." She said non-chalantly.

"Good." All went to their posts.

The red-haired Heart crew member took some hot pink spray can and walked over the nearest wall. He shook it and wrote 'Suck a lemon.' on the white wall. He whistled to a gang of bulky looking man, with tattoos on their hairy arms, some of them bald.

Shachi was making funny faces which made them enraged and ran after the boy. He ran for his life outside the Arcade, while Penguin and Sakura were disabling the video cameras.

As they finished, a panting red head glared at them.

"What?" They asked together.

"Next time, you will be the ones who will run to not be hit by a Monster Truck car."

They smiled nervously.

"H-Hey, buddy, look at the filled part of the glass. You're not dead!" Sakura looked at him, nervously, a growl bubbled up inside his throat.

"At least you disabled them?"

"How incompetent do you think we are?"

"Yeah, I'm not bad in mechanics." She crossed her arms and raised. "Well time for stage 2." She took out some balloons and needles. "I suggest to cover your eyes." She smiled and tied some air-filled balloons every where in the place. She sat down at a table, to wait Shachi's signal. She drank a bit of water, when she saw her skateboard's wheels shining and blinking.

Sakura took out the needles and threw them, hitting every single balloon. The about 50 children at the queue cried and yelled as they dragged their parents outside, with them trying to calm them down. Sakura grinned at the horror scenes, also about 20 prissy teenagers girls with their boyfrieds screamed like fucking banshees as some of the balloons had water in them, and they blew up right above them.

"Nice, eh guys?"

"Oh yeah! Less than 100. Ready for the final stage?"

"Hell yeah!" All of them shouted and went back to their posts. Sakura placed her skate down, she launched the balls on the floor. Shachi poured some oil and soap too and the banana peel, and Penguin scribbled and got ready the drawing pad.

"Now!" She shouted and showed the paper, where it wrote: Free Money, touch the paper and you'll be rich! All rushed towards it, makin the queue free, tripping, falling and gripping onto eachother, as they went there. Shachi, Penguin and Sakura went to the booth, which was now open.

"We want to sign for the gaming contest!" All shouted at once, the dude sighed.

"Very well. You three will be playing against eachother, the 'King of Fighters Wing' game, on hardcore. You two first." The dude pointed at Shachi and Penguin. They gasped.

"Against eachother? But we are a team!" Shachi sobbed.

"Yeah why?!" Penguin chorused him, while Sakura hugged them.

"It was nice working with you guys?! We have to be enemied, now, Whahhhh!?" The cashier sighed and cleared his throat.

"Mister Penguin, mister Shachi, begin."

In the end, Penguin won, Shachi had a gloomy aura around his head.

"Good. Miss Sakura, Mr Penguin, you may begin." They grinned at eachother, with a tiny silver coin between their fingers. They let it drop. As soon the game begun, the them panted heavly as their fingers slammed against the buttons, the joysticks were baning to left and right, Sakura's silver hair character, Kula Diamond was using her iceknessis against Penguin's red haired crazy Yori. Sakura was cauht in his special attack, almost low on life.

"Ready to give up, Sakura?" He taunted.

"Hn. Never. Special attack!" She yelled as she pressed the combination, huge crystals hitting his character, making a 25 hit combo. Both low on life, lost as the time was up.

"Draw!" The dude at the booth announced. He took out the prizes for two of them.

"The prize for draw is..." Both waited impatiently. They Anime fell two cheap plastic trinkets shone above them.

"You've got to be kiddin me." She murmbled. The bartender laughed at them.

"I forgot to tell you. You win a trinket if you team up."

"AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING US?!" The three of them yelled. Sakura quckly took the PS and the games and they dashed off on Sakura's motorbike. They heard the muffilated yells behind them. All of them grinned as they escaped the crazy dudes. They stopped after they lost them.

"Ok I need to admit, I never had so much fun in my life, guys." Sakura panted.

"Yeah, you are not that type of girl we thought you were. I was surprised to see you at the Gamezone."

"Well, I'm unpredictable. What will we do with the game?" Sakura asked.

"We could share it and take turns." Shachi suggested.

"I agree. Wanna take it first, Saku?"

"Nah, get it. I will get it next time." Sakura looked to see the sky already darkening. "I need to go somewhere. See you mmorow at school. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" They all went off their ways.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Me- *yawns* I don't think is really healty to stay up so much, though is week-end so screw it. I hope you liked the new chapter. The game is King Of Fighters Wing, my 'childhood game' since I was playing it since I was an 6 or 7 years old brat, along with Swords and Sandals II, Sonic X, Need For Speed and various versions of GTA. I'm a gamer, but since my laptop is basically handicapated, I can't really put some cool games. This chapter supposed to be funny, since I had a quite gloomy the prev and the prologue, I'm better at humour than anything since that's my nature, so a fully emo character would be a challange for me. I hope you R and R and fuck a like to this story :D BECOME A LEGIONEER avec moi. :P


	4. Family drama

Hey guys! I'm glad you like my stories, sorry if I keep you waiting so long, but time is short, until 2 pm I have school, then until I come home, eat , change and sit down a bit is half past 3, then to 4 or 5 I'm doing homeworks, by that time is dark outside, then I either have some other work to do like study and/or chores, either I'm too tired or I'm too lazy to update, either I'm screwing my days on Minecraft and think, so don't judge me because maybe I'm not the only authress in my shoes..school is a pain in the ass, my lil brother as well, my laptop is fucked up literally, but maybe after I finish my eigth grade I will get a macbook, which I don't need to share. I'm a natural gamer so it hurts me that I can't play the new games like Outlast or NFS or a new version of GTA...yep sucks.

Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, Sakura's personalitty is similar to mine, only slightly altered and maybe how I really want to be. Of course I'm not really THAT punker, okay a bit..my best friend also says that I'm a pervert (grins) not that way you think, but only because my deskmate, who is one of my best friends, is basically corrupting my innocent mind (God whyy? T^T) sooo yeah you can guess.. Okay, enjoy the chappie, not my useless babblings, and read away my story!

Laylagirl111- My faithful reader, I'm happy you like the story and my sick imagination about pairings and shits, I will try to post more regulate, right now, only posting at the end of the week, the earliest on Thursday, the latest on Sunday, I hope.

Now I think is the third time I'm saying this but enjoy!

DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE MAIN PLOT!

OooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooO

Sakura sped away from her two classmates, she was a little bit late for the meeting with the Uchihas, her family. Well somehow her family, because she didn't grow up with them. She met Sasuke while meeting Itachi, her actually work mate.

Sakura sighed before she knocked on the big doors. The Uchiha family owned a big electronic games company, like the Tohomikos, in top 3 the best game makers, from simple 3D games to cyber space simulators. Despite that, they live in a big, yet traditional japanese house, with big traditional garden and koi pond.

A maid greeted her with a smile and lead her in the dinning room, where all her family stood there, in lotus position, getting ready to eat.

"Welcome home, my daughter." Fugaku spoke calmly, ignoring her attire, which looked like she'd come from a drug addicted gang. As a FBI agent, she can't use drugs or too much alcohol, because, how her trainer would say, 'a night slept well, or a night spent getting drunk, equals a sword in your gut, raped on a deserted alley or gettin' poisoned.' And he was right. One night, she came from a bar, she was not drunk, but she was acting like one, to fool Kisame, since they made a bet, that she can't get loose a bit once in a while. Well, she drank , sure, but she was pretending to walk like drugged and keeping a dumb grin on her face. She was walking alone, when a guy with tan skin and blonde hair grinned at her. He was known as Bellamy the Hiena, a drug dealer. He was about to kill or rape her, if she wouldn't acted fast and beat him until he was unconscious.

"This is not my home, Fugaku. Now tell me why you need me here?" She said coldly, with a perfect poker face.

He sighed. She was an Uchiha, especially by her cold attitude, got from him.

"Sit down, and let's eat dinner while we are talking about it." She sighed, and sat down next to Itachi.

"I heard you are going to school with Sasuke. It's that true?"

"Yes. It is." She said, taking a glance at Sasuke, giving him a "You seriously-had-to-tell-him" look, he smiled nervously.

"Why? You had good grades at Ame High, Itachi told me."

"I had good grades. But I wasn't a saint. I wasn't a nerd, learning all day and night, to get an A grade next day. I was pulling pranks, until I was expelled for that." Sakura smirked, taking a bite from her onigiri. Sasuke chuckled, Itachi smirked, and Mikoto smiled a bit.

"Pranks? I knew you as a smart child, not a deliquent." He said, eating. Sakura's hands clenched on her chopsticks, she frowned.

"You never knew me." She clenched her teeth.

"What did you say? At dinner, you are speaking loud, for the others to can hear you."

"I said you never knew me!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. I'm your father, like it or not."

"No you are not! I really don't know what the fuck happened during that fire but what I know is that you took Sasuke, but you let me here, and that 'thing' found me before you could! Because of 'him' I'm a monster!" She yelled, her face filled with rage.

"Who-just who found you?" Mikoto said, breaking a wishpear.

"That son of a bitch, Orochimaru." Mikoto visibly paled.

"That snake bastard? I thought he died, I killed him!" Sasuke rose up, yelling."

"Son?" Fugaku looked at him.

"How 'bout we all tell our stories while we eat? Mikoto suggested, with her hands together, her lips curled in a cracked smile.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-san. I have to go home, aunt Tsunade will wonder where I am." She said and got up.

"Have a nice evening, Mr and Mrs Uchiha. Sasuke, see you at school, Itachi,good luck with your work. Boss will be angry if you fail." She said, and the sound of her raging motorcycle motor, echoed through the silent streets.

"Boss? What are you working at, Itachi? You know we have lots of money so you don't need to work." Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Sakura are working with som ex-classmates, at a car service. I don't want to be spoiled, and neither Sakura does. And it's nice to work with your best friends." Itachi spoke non-challantly, drinking tea.

"Hn."

Sakura has just arrived home. She unlocked the door of her flat. Nothing was touched, it was dark and cold. Aunt Tsunade and uncle Jirayia were off a mission in Kyoto. She kicked the door of her room open and threw the bag on her bed. She dropped unceremoniously on the black leather chair in front of her macBook and opened it. She logged onto Facebook to see several friend requests.

'So we are popular, ne?'

**'Yeah, it seems so :D Well, we should talk with Deidara, he's on. Maybe he knows something about teh new mission. Tsunade is off to talk with that dude.'**

'You know that she said 'no more missions until she gets home'?'

**'Spoiler.'** Inner huffed and let Sakura do her work. She clicked on the bomb-art expert.

**Pink Player: Hey buddy, you're on?**

**Clay Master: Hey, Saku, un. Ofc I am. Sup?**

**Pink Player: Nothing much, just got home. I was at the Uchihas**

**Clay Master: Yeah, Itachi told me. You really snapped outta here, ne? un**

**Pink Player: Oh just shaddap. Anyways, did Pein bicker much?**

**Clay Master: You have no idea, un. He keeps talking and talking and-gah just come back!**

**Pink Player: Sorry buddy, I wish. I need to keep an eye on my foolish lil bro and discover the traitor. Until now, nothing seemed off.**

**Clay Master: Yeah I know, un. When will you be at the service? Hidan and Kisame are off to buy some new pieces, and Sasori is on a mission. So I can't be a designer and mechanic at once.**

**Pink Player: Well tommorow I have training, I'm the new GG of the team, then..well I don't do my homeworks so I guess I can pass by to help ya out a bit.**

**Clay Master: Thanks Saks,un. Well, I gotta go, I have some new designs to make. See ya mmorow, un.**

**Pink Player: Yeah no problem. Cya! **

** Clay Master has logged off**

Sakura sighed and closed her laptop and falled on her bed.

'To change or to not change? Nah!' She thought and kicked off her boots and rushed under her covers, not bothered by the inconfortable attire.

O0000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooO

Sorry for the short chapter, here are some notes.

1\. I used the Tohomiko name, for lack of better surnames, so yeah it's basically Kimiko's from Xiaolin Showdown. Bear with me, I like to combine more elements together. But that doesn't mean she or any monks will be there.

2\. I'm a gamer, so of course Sakura is a gamer.

3\. There are soem cannon elements, and I'm trying to fit everything in, I don't know if I missed something, so please tell me.

That's for now, read the Story of The Cherry Blossom, a Tom/Saku fanfiction, I hope you like my writings, read and review!


	5. Double Trouble and Adrenaline Rush

Another late update! T^T Man, this keeps me getting used with lazyness. Happy Thanksgiving guys! Well for you, not for me because 1: I don't like festivals and things like Christmas or Easter. I respect them, but I'm not into them. Don't shout at me, they just seem pointless and useless. 2. In my country there's no Thanksgiving, since is an American holiday. Still Thanksgiving for all the guys and gals who have that holiday.

Thank you for views and shits, I just want to let you enjoy this chapter. Laylagirl111 I'm glad you like these craps called stories made by ole lil moi, enjoy a new chapter, don't worry, all will be wrote in time.

DISCLAIMER: I'm too sleepy to say it, you know the story.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat in his room. He rushed to grab his phone and dialed his sister.

"Sasuke, what the fuck do you want this late?" The pinkette groaned on the other line, sleepy and tired.

He let a relieved sigh.

"Nothing really, I just had a bad dream."

Silence.

"Bad dream? Really? What are you? 4? Just go back to sleep, moron. I can't believe you woke me up because of a nightmare."

"It was about Orochimaru. I dreamt he had caught you again. Don't spat at me."

"Okay bro, I don't know how you know about that fucker, but we will talk this later. Stop by my place tommorow after I finish my shift at the service auto?"

"Yeah sure. Hn. Good night, pinky." He smirked and hung up. He went to sleep again, a bit more relieved.

Sakura sighed. To have brothers is a pain in the ass, sometimes. She looked at her phone, it was 4 am, still dark outside. Sighing, she put on some black leggins, a white tank-top, and a black and white panda jacket, with a black hoodie with panda ears on it. She put on some sneakers, picked her iPod and her skateboard and went outside. She was an insomniac. She could barely fell asleep, and if she did, she couldn't get back to sleep if she was woken up. She had dark bags under her eyes, but the cold night breeze felt very nice against her sleepy state. She went in a park, and stopped by a lake. In the reeds nearby, a family of ducks were asleep in their feathers, looking peaceful. Right now, she wanted to strangle those ducks for sleeping so nicely.

Leaves rustiling, woke her up from her dazed state. She heard footsteps. A dude with white furred spotted hat, black hair and dark skin approached the lake.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up at him.

"Breathing, what do you think I'm doing?" Sakura spat.

"Hn. I thought I was the only one sitting here this early in the moring."

"Well you are mistaken,.."

"Law. Trafalgar Law. You must be Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke's sister."

"Well yeah, I am. Insomnia too?"

"You guessed right." He sat down by her side. "I have nighmares sometimes and I can't sleep. Plus I have really much work to do."

"Nightmares, eh? I think I can understand you here, buddy. A creepy grinning dude?" She smirked.

"Something like that..."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I guess you've met Shachi and Penguin, right?"

"The dudes with weird hats from the Hearts crew. Yeah, those dudes are cool. Best gamers ever. Why do you ask?"

"They are playing non-stop those games they won at that competition at the GameZone. That until a police-man showed up and asked why they stole the games and where was their pink haired companion." He said, with an amused smirk on his face. Sakura paled.

"What the-"

"Don't worry. The police dashed off once Penguin told them your full name. It seems like they fear you. I wonder why."

"That's none of your business, Trafalgar. It just happens to be a big troublemaker. The manopera in the park on the Akasaka alley happens to be mine." She huffed and got up. Law smirked and got up as well. "And everytime they want to catch me, one of them is always injured or trolled, so of course they rushed to go and find me."

"Little seems that will pass some time until you will realise that you need to learn to shut up and be quiet, especially around me."

"Whatever, asshole. " She glared at him, he chuckled and came closer to her. "Oi too close buddy-" She was sut off when she felt his lips against her, sealing them in a bruising kiss. It ended too fast because he broke apart, his eyes never leaving hers, with a malcious look in his stormy grey orbs.

"Your lips tastes like cherries, Uchiha-ya." With that, he left. Sakura was red to her roots, more embrassed than angry.

'THAT FUCKING BASTARD! THAT THAT-'

**'That sexy guy!'** Inner tried to finish the phrase for her, drooling, to anger the pinkette even more.

'Inner, keep your perverted fantesies to you, and let us the normal people to sleep or just damn EAT!' She grunted and slammed her skateboard on the road, and dashed on it.

Later that day, Sakura just avoided Law, and hung out with her brother, and the football team. They've just finished training, and she recieved the team's equipament. The shirt was white with blue trimmings, on the back was the name, the number and bellow was the emblem: a skull, with two bones crossed in a T behind it, with a white crescent-like mustache. On the chest was the sponsor, from Samsung, written in black. They also wore blue shorts with the smaller emblem and the number on the left leg. The knee-lenght socks were blue with white trimmings, with the Puma emblem on them, and neon green and neon orange Mercurials*. Sasuke and Sakura being brothers, on Sasuke's shirt was written the name 'Uchiha', while on Sakura's was her name, to avoid confussions. They all stood in a line in front of coach Newgate.

"My sons and daughters, we will have a new match soon against the Royals, to get our revenge. With our new GG, they can't win against us again." He looked then at Sakura. "No matter what happens, DO NOT lose the ball and win the game. Even if my life is in danger." Sakura knew he meant those words. She gulped and nodded. Coach Newgate was sure scary as hell.

"H-Hai coach Newgate." He chuckled then and ruffled her pink head.

"Call me pops, like everyone here." With that he dismissed them, and went to the lockers. Sakura and Tenten walked there together.

"Pops? Really? Why we would do that?"

"Well, coach Newgate considers us his sons and now daughters. Me, Ace, Marco, Izo, Haruta and Vista grew up together. So we are like brothers. Oyaji is like our father, especially for Ace. His father one of the biggest mafia corporations. Of course he hates him. But he died before his son was born so yea...well Oyaji was the one who took him in like me, and the others."

"Oh..well I don't have a really good relationship with my family. The only ones I really like are my brothers, Sasuke and Itachi, and maybe Mikoto, my mother. My father is a bastard, and the others...well I don't know them." Sakura put her bag of clean clothes down and started getting undressed to go in the shower.

"I'm sorry. But why is that?"

"Because...I don't know. I just can't really tell.." Sakura stepped in the shower, to let the hot water stream down her body. It washed up all the sweat and make-up at once. Closing the water, she dried herself with a towel and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black Breaking Benjamin shirt, her piercings in her ears and nose, and her black sneakers in her feet.

"Done Tenny?" She yelled out for her best friend.

"Yep!" The brunette wore her hair like usual, with a pink chinese top and black jeans, and blue sneakers. Both put their equipment in their bags, and went out. Because of trainings, they missed all their periods, so they could go home.

"Where off, Tenten?"

"I'm going on the left to meet Hinata and Ino at Starbucks. Wanna come?"

"No thanks, I need to go to work. Deidara can't do all the work by himself, so I need to go and help him. See ya 'mmorow at school!" They both exchanged farewells and Sakura dashed on her bike.

"That girl.." Tenten shook her head and head over where her two best girl friends were.

Sakura kept riding her motorcycle at full speed, until she arrived at the service auto. It was a big place, 'Akatsuki's Tattoos and Art design' wasn't only repairing cars. It was actually a big designing company, both for cars and tattoos. Pein was the manager, Konan was at the cashier, recieving the orders, Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu were delivring and buying new pieces and engines, Sasori and Deidara were designing new patterns, and Sakura and Hidan were the main mechanics, always repairing and fixing cars. Right now, there were only Pein, Konan, Deidara and Sakura working, since Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu were off in Osaka and Tokyo to buy some new engines, Sasori was on a mission in Great Britain, and Hidan was working on a case in Los Angeles. So there were only them. She parked her bike and put down her helm, and headed inside. Deidara was under a red sport car, working.

"Ello Dei. Need help?" Sakura leaned on the door frame, smirking with her arms crossed.

"Hey Saku. Thanks god you are here. I couldn't resist one more minute to get dirty my perfect hair!" He whined and went to shower.

Sakura chuckled and went to change. Over her shirt she put a gray denim overalls and raised up her sleeves, and tied her hair up. She went under a red monster truck and took out a wrench to work on the new engine.

The blue haired co-manager sighed and put down her paperwork. Pein let all the work on her shoulders, since he was working in the tattoo parlor. A lot of brats wanted to get new tattoos so he was busy.

A guy, around 18 or 19 entered in the shop.

"I'm here for my truck, bitch." He grunted. The dude had bright red spiky hair and purple/red eyes.

Konan shot him a glare.

"Follow me. And don't call me a bitch for your own car's safety reasons, asshole." He smirked and followed the bluette in the garage.

"Whatever."

"Oi Deidara, are you done with the- Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura's pink head popped out from the car.

"I'm here for my shift. Deidara is a blonde pansy and he said that he wants to work more on some art design. I would have come to tell you I'm here, but he told me that the client should be here anytime now." Then her eyes landed on the dude next to her friend. "You? This is your truck?"

"Of course it's mine, dumb bitch. I hope you were not a pansy and repaired it well."

"Of course I did it, fucker! Go and try it." She smirked and patted the front of the car. It was red, with black and orange flames, and an emblem which looked like a jolly roger, of a grinning skull in flames with a pair of goggles on top, with a dagger behind it. "Or maybe a race. Watcha say? " She winked and threw away her grease and fuel stained gloves.

"You're on, bitch!" He said and got in the car. Sakura walked over a smaller garage, and took out her black and green Lamborghini Gallardo. Konan sighed and gave the start. Both slammed their feet on the acceleration. They dashed outside leaving a tray of dust behind them. Kid heard Sakura's voice on the station.

"So where is the Finish line?"

"At school and then back."

"Hn." He tested out his new engine. He flashed the middle finger at the pinkette as his truck went in front of the tiny Lamborghini. She fummed.

"Eat dirt, bitch!" He laughed in the station. Sakura's brows furrowed in frustration and opened the glove compartment where was a set of coloful glowing buttons. She chosed out the big red shiny one. She slammed her fist against it and in the back of the car, a new engine formed. A green glow, then she sped off in a black and green blur in front of the monster truck. Kid growled and smashed the acceleration and the nitro at once.

"Who's eating dirt now, eh fuckface?!" She laughed and sped off.

Not long after that, they heard police siren behind them, speding after them.

"Fuck." Both of them muttered at once as they heard the police bitches on their tails.

Ace and Marco were drinking some coffee when they spitted it over as they saw red and green blurs speeding past them, and a crowd of police cars hot in tails after them.

"What the fuck?" They muttered as they heard two familliar laughing in the cars, of their GG and GK in the soccer team.

"A half is done, fuckface, and I'm still in the front!"

"Don't think so, bitch." He slammed some buttons and flashed in front of her. After several more buttons, he let a trail of oil in front of the sport car, to make it slide.

"DAMN YOU CHEATER!"

She only heard him laughing, to make her blood boil. She pull some levers and her spirings attached to the wheels made her jump over the paths of oil, next to Kid.

"Missed me?" She winked and dashed past him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" He slammed his foot against the acceleration, almost breaking it, and both were mirror at mirrior, both gritting their teeth. Konan and Deidara was in their sight, waiting for the winner. Both of them were sweating bullets. The acceleration pedal broke, and both jumped out from their cars to fall in front of the car service. The two cars smashed against an abandoned building, in an explosion. The other two Akatsukis went and lend a hand for them to take and get up.

"Konan, Deidara, who won?" Sakura panted. Kid was eager to find the answer.

"Welll..." Deidara looked nervous at them.

"It's a draw. Both of you jumped out the car at the same time." Konan looked at them. "If Pein sees this.." She sighed.

"This was the best race ever!" Sakura beamed, her eyes glowing. "I mean I had races in New York and California with some fuckers, but this was beyond what I was expecting!" Kid was raging but he laughed, hard.

"Not so bad, for a bitch. Looking forward for a next race! After I get a new car."

Sakura was still laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will repair it shortly."

"You seriously say you can do it." Sakura blinked at him.

"Well I'm not a witch, but I will try." She picked the greasy gloves and brought in the two mashed cars. Behind the garage, there were sparkes and metal clinging.

After 5 hours...

"I'm done!" Sakura came with the car intact, she was smiling behind the welding mask. Kid looked at her with wide eyes. "Try to not smash it too much." She grinned and head back, to get to work with her car.

He stared at the place where she stood a few second ago.

'She's beautiful'

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooo

Done!

The Mercurials are a brand of soccer shoes. My bro has them and I really like them, despite they look...swagish...equipament I chosed is inspired by FC Chelsea's equipament, one of my favourite teams. Sorry if it was lame, I needed to add an romance scene, and a bit of adrenaline, plus some soccer, to can bend my favourite likings. I like Fast and Furious, and my first game was Need For Speed, of course an older version. It was still nice. Lamborghini is my fav car, both design and horsepower, speed and shits. Well that's what growing up with cousings and brother instead of a sister or a girl company is doing to me.

Well, my fav pairings are Ace/Saku, Law/Saku and Kid/Saku, so either there will be one of them, I'm not sure.

I really want to thank all my muses, all anime is going to the rightful owners, mine are only the plot.

Okay I'm done for now, Ja ne! ^^


	6. The Curse Mark Twins

Hello! Sorry for late update, so here is the next chapter as an apology. Now that we had a bit of adrenaline and action, we should have some...well maybe memories, should we begin working on the case or what? I don't really know. I think...well yeah I'm not gonna spoiler like always, you have to find out. :P Too bad for ya.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR MUSIC, BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND EVERY SINGLE OC I ADDED IN THE STORY!

oooooooOoooooooooooO

Sakura entered her messy room. Everything was out of place, but she liked it that way. It reminded her of her cousin, Shisui, which was one of the best top ANBU chiefs in Osaka, until he was assassinated during a mission. The family knew him as a club bouncer in the same city, and he died in a car accident. Only she and her cousin knew the truth. Itachi was with him on that mission, and he still blames himself for his older cousin's death. Shisui and Sakura were very good friends, and he was like a brother to her. They hung out, they talked, they trained and pulled pranks on the agents like there was no tommorow. He also never cleaned up his room. So Sakura's is like that in his memory.

She walked over to her walk-in closet, and rummaged through the clothes, to see the coder unlocked, with a strange yet familliar hand print on it. Sakura visibly paled.

'I-Inner, who the fuck just entered in my room? You must have Uchiha DNA to can enter, not even aunt Tsue and uncle Jiy can't enter!'

**'Saks, calm down. Let's head down and see the fucker who decided to enter our room without our permission.'**

Sakura took a sharp breath and entered the password. In the wall, formed a crack with some metal doors, which lead to an elevator. With an annoyed huff, she entered it and pushed the lowest button. She crossed her arms at the sound of the annoying classic elevator music.

'Why I haven't changed that tune?'

**'Calm down, you are under stress. Maybe Itachi needs some equipament or some files.'**

'He always calls me when he needs something. Sasuke! I forgot about him!'

As she stepped out from the elevator, her twin raven-haired brother glared at her, from a chair.

"Took you long enough."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? And you found out this place?"

"I searched."

"Hn. I forgot of our meeting because my shift at the service auto was longer than I assumed. I had to repair much. Now get outta here. You shouldn't be here!" Sakura yelled.

"Shouldn't be here?! Can you please tell me why you have a fucking underground base in your closet, why you are tracking down criminals while you are acting like an innocent troublemaker?! Or why are you and Itachi lying to mom and dad?!"

Sakura stared at him.

"I found several folders of reports os assassination missions, most of them taken by you, Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki, also the others, who are Itachi's friends. Transfer student, huh?!"

"Sh-shut up! That's not your business!"

"Your safety is my business because you are my fucking little sister!"

Both of them were yelling.

"THEN WHERE WERE YOU, MOM AND DAD WHEN OROCHIMARU FOUND ME?! WHERE WAS THE POLICE WHEN I WAS KIDNAPPED BY THAT SICKO?! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME?! HE TRANSFORMED ME IN A FUCKING BLOODY MONSTER! WANNA SEE?!" Black marks burnt Sakura's skin, her skin became from ivory to chocolate, her now crimson hair grew longer and spikier, her eyes were glowing bloody red with black patterns and black sclera, and her cannines grew sharper.

"You are not alone, Sakura." Sasuke muttered and got in his second state. His skin was a chocolate shade, his eyes were amber yellow with slits, his sclera was black and his hair was a bluish gray shade, longer and spikier.

"How he got you?" Sakura asked softly.

"I was twelve. I was training with Naruto in martial arts. Until, some guys with sound engraved on metal headbands challenged us to a fight. We lost, and Naruto was knocked out and I was taken by them. There I recieved the curse mark. One of the guys there, also kidnapped managed to help me escape, his name was Suigetsu Hozuki, he's now at Kiri High. What about you? What do you know about him?"

Sakura sighed and motioned him to sit down.

"He was the one who caused that fire in that maternity. He was actually looking for an Uchiha to be his host. Orochimaru is a very good chimist and phisician, who was always interested and intrigued by immortality. After his parents died at the age of 16, he had a mental breakdown. Because of that, he's not thinking straight. He is cruel, without any moral senses and would do anything to achieve his goals, no matter how many sacrifices he would make, even his own sanity. Well, you see, the Uchihas have a very rare bloodline. Our eyes are special, and the ocular tehnique is activated by a traumatic event, acting like an auto-defense in iminent danger. He did several tests on me. First, he modified by spinal cord. Instead of red blood cells, it product acids, which in contact with leukocytes and plasm, instead of blood, it creats a special substance which desintegrate and burn liquids like poisons, gases, and disolve the bullets or solid materials. Then, he gave me the Curse Mark of Earth. Yours is of Heaven. The Heaven is a mark which disappears once the gaver is dead. Mine is permanent. During from the age of two, to the age of 15, I trained those powers and found out my affinity for fire and lighting, like most of our family, who were known fighters. I archieved the highes stage, the Rinnegan, when I saw Shisui dead, and when I assisted the massacre in Beijing."

"But what happened after?"

"A couple of ANBUs found me, enrolled me in the FBI special forces, and I was taken under Tsunade's wing. The special forces is made by the guys like me, with special unlocked powers, like Itachi, Kisame, and way more."

"FBI huh? And why any of you hadn't told me or our parents?"

"Well would do it if you were in or place?"

"No I don't think so." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I'm working on a special case, involving Orochimaru. Our spies say that there might me a spy in the school. No one knows who he/she might be. I know Hebi Karin and Otsutsuki Juugo were once under his command, but I see they are done with these type of things."

"Karin? That red-haired bitch which follows me around like a puppy?"

"Yep. Actually she is a good tracker or scout. And Juugo also has the mark. The problem is..I don't understand why I can't find any clues? I mean I searched every single clubhouse, only the Medic."

"Then why don't you join it? You are a good medic."

"I...I just don't really get along with the boss there so yeah..." Sakura made a disgusted face.

"Who, Trafalgar?"

"Yes, him." Sakura looked away, and Sasuke let a heartly laugh.

"Okay okay I got it. Well, let's go to Starbucks. I'm paying."

"Sure. I think I really need a coffee right now." They got to their normal selves and went to the cafe. They sat down at a table.

"I wanted to ask, what is really Itachi doing?"

"He is off to buy some new pieces in Tokyo or Osaka. We need to get better our engines. Once the asshole is caught, I'm done with this school."

"And after?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will be repatizated in another highschool. Or maybe city or country. Depends. I think USA is my next destination." She sipped her coffee.

"Oh. Well coach Newgate said that we need to go to school right now, he has something to tell us."

"And you are just telling me?! Come on!" She pulled her to their bikes and both of them sped on their black with blue/green motorcycles.

The Uchiha brothers praked their bikes in the parking lot, and rushed in the gym, where all the team was lined up, with coach Newgate speaking.

"Sorry, we are late but this idiot brother of mine just told me." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Guararara just come in I will say it once again." He patted her pink head. "We are going on a trip, on Saoboady Archipeleago in the south of Japan, for a match with the Sao High. We will be staying there for two weeks, with the match on the last weekend of our staying there. Until then, you can do whatever you want."

Everybody cheered.

"You are all dismissed!"

"So cool! We are roommates, right Saks?"

"Of course Ten."

"Yay! Now come on, we are meeting Ino and Hinata at the airport. One of their friends in Suna High is visiting them, along with a group of Suna students, for the next match."

The pink haired girl followed her brunette friend outside.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Family drama ^/^ I hope you liked it. Tommorow I have a big test so I have to learn, and please r and r if you don't understand something.

Ja ne guys! ^^


	7. The Sand Siblings

Hello guys! Watcha doin? :D There's the new chapter of Name Code: The Pink Player :P I want to thank all the reviewers, cherryfull and Laylagirl111 for their reviews, but now I want you to enjoy the new chappy.

If anyone has any questions, ask right away in a review or PM, and I will answer soon as possible. Since I got the Christmas break, I will be able to update more regular the stories. Also I need ideas how to write the 15th chapter of the HP/Naruto story, since I'm damn out of ideas :/ Anyone, and I repeat: ANYONE who has a a suggestion for the next chapter, I will listen to it. I plan to make this short, meeting the Sabaku siblings and a the beginning of a crime scene which will continue in the next chapter.

I'm sooooo sorry that there haven't been any more updates, I deeply apologize.

Trap Question: The 13 years old Near is 'just cute' or 'fucking adorable KAWAII'? Well, he's one of my fav characters, so you don't have to blame me. Also, you would think that I don't support Mello or something like that since they are rivals or sorts...YOU'RE WRONG. I'm a totally Mello fangirl, just to know that my gender orientation is 150 % straight, and really, he's H.O.T. with capital H!

Also, I plan, after the main case gets solved, to introduce in this story the Death Note events. Why? Well Death Note has a lot of Mafia, FBI, crime, and criminals shits like this story does. There are Shinigamis, then in my story are weord dudes with weird mutations which gives them supernatural powers which makes them perfect tools for either Mafia or police. This could either be before-timeskip where Sakura is transferred to Tokyo and signs up for the case, Out-of-Boredom, duh, we know how she is. Also, another plan is..well if Ace ends up with Sakura...NO! Not gonna say it. I know what are you trying to do, you're trying to manipulate my mind! Not gonna!

Saku: *Sighs* What does Alex means is that either she- me- joins the Kira case with L, or her help is requested after L's death, and works along with Near, Mello and Matt. Capishe?

Me: Why the hell did I made you so rude.. *grumbles*

Saku: I'm your Inner personality, so don't fuss me for being awesome.

Me: Whatever. R and R...and yeah, try to not swear or curse me or my mother.

* * *

Sakura looked lovingly at her pretty shiny car. She and the girls made a little detour to get her bike in the garage at the Akatsuki's, and get her car out, She couldn't finish it since Sasuke basically barged in her room, discovered her secrets and shits. Well, the truth is that she felt relieved after that little confession, and she had the chance to finally go at Starbucks. When she wasn't working on the case, vandalizing random parks, working on engines or playing video games, she was sitting in front of a computer, with a bowl of sweets next to her, staring at the screen and hacking through files and computers, so she hadn't really had the time to go at that stupid cafe. Anyways, let's just say that Hidan owed her for playing the matchmaker to get him with some random chick, so he repaired and finished her car.

At least that was what she thought. This wasn't her car. Way not. Sakura took a quick look at it and began to calculate it. Her old car was a Lamborgini Murcielago LP 640 Roadster, first introduced in a car show, in Los Angeles, in 2006. This was a new model, a fucking LIMITED EDITION, actually a LP 670-4 SuperVeloce China Limited Edition, made in 2010. It reaches 100 km/h in 3,2 seconds, medium speed 800 km/h and top speed about 1200 km/h with Aeropack Wing because of the custom Akatsuki brand engines made by Hidan especially for this car, only that instead of the limited 10 units, it had about 15 or 20, she wasn't sure.

Black envelopes with neon green outlinings, the carosery was all black as the rest of the car, the lower part was green. The seats were beautifully covered in black leather, the stirring wheel was slim, made also of black leather, next to it, above the hand brake was the control panel where were diffrent shiny buttons for nitro, radar, GPS, mini-laptop with 12 Quad-Core processors, 4 RAMs, satelite information gathering, and her little car-racing tricks, like oil reserves packs, nails, gasoline, kerosen, sticky liquids which can be either very dangerous, or a funny thing which can stuck even the thoughest Monster Truck, a well hidden Ammo arsenal with anti-bullet vests, guns, snipers, riffles, revolvers, bazookas, projectiles, mini warm detector rockets and spare bullet cartridges. And what car would be that without music radio, and coffee mug holder.

"Hi-Hidan..how?" The silver-haired man entered the garage to see the pink-haired co-worker gawking at the beauty of a car.

"Don't say a word, mini-me, your car was too damaged after racing with that fucking son of a fucking bitch, so I couldn't save it. Instead, I saw this car was selling out on the black market by a vendor. It was pretty espensive, so I black-mailed the shit outta that dickhead so he gave me cheap. Fucking nice car. Though I payed much to get it the way you need it, with weapons and shits."

"First, I'm not a mini- well yes I somehow am. Second, why would you do this for me?"

"Oi, because of you, I don't have to put up with that blonde pussy. Now shut the fuck up and take the keys." Sakura yeanked the silvery keys from his hands and rushed in the car to get it outside, but not before giving him a big hug.

"Thanks." And she got in. Sakura took a deep breath to inhale the smell of fresh leather and steel, before to set in motion the car. The engine was purring like a kitten as she slowly started the car, and got it out of the garage. She let down the windows. The girls were waiting for her outside the building. "Come on, we are gonna get there faster than I though." Tenten got the seat next to her, while Ino and Hinata stood in the backseat. Sakura drove to the airport, carefully to not shake up Ino and bitch at her for messing her hair, clothes etc. because she went too fast.

"Nice wheels, Saks. But why do you need so much things in your car? I mean, I know you like to drive fast, but using oild and nails isn't a bit I don't know.. illegal?" Tenten asked.

"It's illegal to go fast if you get caught. Plus, I'm a racer, so speed is my middle name." She said smugly.

"Really, I though it was Hilary." Ino snickered.

"I will get you fucking blondie!" She turned over with her fist raised towards the blonde cheerleader. She barely missed a biker, who began to shout at her for almost crashing into him.

"Oi you pay more attention while driving you pink-haired retard!" A random driver yelled.

"Who are you calling retard you fucking son of a bitch?!" Sakura shouted back and was ready to jump out of the car to strangle that random driver.

"S-Sakura, calm down, you wi-will cause a scene." The pink haired teen sighed and listened to Hinata's words and calmed down. Instant, a mug of green tea came out from one of the little doors near the buttons.

"I love Hidan and this car!" She exclaimed and took the mug. "Do you want some?" There was alsoa few more options, either coffee of any sorts, hot cocoa, capuccino, and pudding. FUCKING PUDDING. Even chocolate! Sakura could tell if she was in love or not, and this was one of the situations she was.

They got there at the airport by the time the girls finished their pudding and Sakura her tea, she just saw the plan landing. Sakura parked her car and got out with the girls.

"Hey Tema-chan!" Ino yelled and waved to a blonde haired girl with four spiky pigtails, and motioned her to come over. She was dressed in blue stone-washed jeans, brown boots, a teal top and brown leather jacked, with a turqoise scarf. The two blondes ran and hugged onto eachother, before giving Hinata and Tenten a big hug.

"Hello girls."

"Oh yeah," Ino smacked her forehead. "Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, this is Sakura Uchiha, she is new to our school, and she's our new best friend. Saks, these are Temari, Gaara and Kankurou Sabaku, from Suna Royal High."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Hi,"

"Helloo pinkiee."

"..."

A/N: Let's just say that after the brown painted dude said what he said, the next scene would be described it as a large panel with colors of sorts, with a big white bold writing: 'Material Censored' Anyways, onto next scene guys! Maybe we have young readers so I can't describe what happened next. NOT A RAPE SCENE PERVERTS! *claps that fucking clapping thighie*

"I don't like to be called pinkie, pinky, miss Pink, or any of sorts." Sakura grinned.

"H-Hai." Kankuro gave a cracked grin/smile.

They sweatdropped, except for Gaara, which was looking cool as always.

"So, where do you want to go first, guys?" Ino asked, breaking the ice.

"I want to go to the new club which opened yesterday night." Temari said. " I saw on the News Feed on Facebook, the DonQuixote's clubs chain extended here in the Konoha region, but I wonder why they gave it such an american name. I mena, 'Downtown'... where did I heard that?" The older blonde thought. Sakura sighed. Of course it was familliar, she was very well to it. Well, Doflamingo was never a trustworthy man, and he was very known in selling drugs and weapons on the Black Market, but also organs traffic and sex slavery. And to make it worse, he has been giving the police money to shut them up. This world is rotten, and even more.

The pinkette drove to the club. It was full as usual, the Latin and dubstep mixed music was barging through the area. The smell was sweet, a combination between expensive perfume, alcohol and fruit cocktail. Of course Sakura felt underdressed for this place, but it wasn't bad. At least she was not all sweaty with her soccer equipment on. Ino had a nice summer dress, a pale lavander with rich purple ribbons, Hinata had a skin-tight cream colored dress and Tenten wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a red Chinese top, with black Dragon pattern. On her feet she had a pair of black flats. Yep, they knew about it and they weren't gonna tell her that the next destination would be a club owned by a powerful underworld man.

Sakura wore faded gray ripped skinny jeans, with black and white checkered convexes, a black and white stripped long-sleeved shirt, a gray disguised anti-bullet vest where she kept few spare bullet cartridges and a gun, a checkered chained belt, and a silver necklace with the Uchiha fan pendant tucked beneath her shirt. On her head she wore a white beanie, where wrote 'Parental Advisory Explicit Content'. Yep, underdressed.

The pinkette sat at the bar, ordering a strong Tequila, with some strawberries if it was possible. She lied that she was 19 so there was no problem. Ino was flirting with random guys, Tenten and Kankurou were holding a drinking contest, Temari was with Hinata trying to get her out from the middle of a group formed by horny men and teens, and Gaara sat beside her, drinking his, well drink, in peace. Until he broke the ice

"You're not like your friends or my sister." Sakura looked at him.

"What?"

"You're more level-headed. And obviously you don't enjoy this place. You know something about it that they doesn't." Sakura stared at the red head a bit, blinking, before returning to her drink.

"I guess your right. I don't like to fool around. But sometimes is funny to break your own façade and act like you supposed to do, so I don't call myself that level-headed. And you're right, this place give me creeps, but not because it's a night club." She gulped down her drink on her throat. "Because of this!" She quickly jumped and lifted on of the steel tables, a couple of bullets were stuck in it.

" So the little pink kitten actually came out of it's den, to play with the big lions." A cold cruel voice chuckled. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Bellamy the Hyena." She spat his name like it was dirt. Well, it was, for her.

* * *

I love that car. So much that it hurts. And my best friend said that I can't be capable of feelings. One day, I told her that, If I would fell in love with a guy, he would be tall, with red hair, green eyes and freckles... Yeah... She began to giggle like she was mad and told me 'Don't worry Alex, there's a first for everything, even for love, talking about you.'

Helloooo! It's me she's talking about. Me? Loving someone? A boy nonetheless. Okay, how I said before, my gender preference is straight, don't like boobs, I don't like. I'm a girl, really, but the only way for me to fall in love is to get hit in the head by a baseball bat and reveal a fucking well hidden love-struck idiot , or die. Still that doesn't mean I don't have a mental nosebleed when I see shirtless boys O.O

okayyy weird but all I say is to stay tunned. Also, the part with the car engines..well I know what I was talking about, but it was hard to translate from Romanian to English. Well Yolo.

If you have any ideas how to write the next crime club scene, tell me ASAP. Well good night or good morning, or whatever, here is 1 am and I actually plan to read more fanfictions until 2 or 3 am so yeah. Ja ne !


	8. Bar Brawl Horrors

Hey. I'm back with the knew chapter, and like all my stories and chapters, this will have vulgar language, violence scenes, and shits like that. I re-read the guildness and ratings of the stories, and the current rating is not fitting for the story, which is rated as T. T-rated means mild language and mild violence scenes...FUCKING BLOODY MURDER AND CURSING-LIKE-SAILOR LANGUAGE IS MILD?! To be honest, I though that only the stories with explicit sexual content goes in that category, but once I read the rules...yeah, the rating will go up to M, for all my stories, because it's not fit. Especially for this one. I plan to write lemons in the future, but it's too awkward for me to do that alone. Who wants to help me in this case, PM me please.

Saku: Finally we evolved in a normal story!

Me: I really write that shitty?

Saku: Yep!

Me: Why all the characters hated me...R and R, I don't own anything *hides in an emo corner*

* * *

"Bellamy the Hyena." Sakura gritted her teeth. Bellamy...was one of Doflamingo's d subordinates, you could say. He was a strong guy, don't get her wrong, but he was an asshole. Like the rest of his subordinates, Bellamy and his gang roamed freely around the town, terrorizing the citizens, lost brats, killing whores, things like that. Well, until he needed them of course. Let's just say that Sakura knew him for a very long time, and they didn't get along. At all.

"The little kitten came out from her den. Tsk tsk. Hadn't the old lady told you to not play with the big lions? You might end up killed. Or worse." He laughed like a maniac. Sakura glared and got out her gun from her vest.

"Shut the fuck up, you motherfacka'!" She loaded her gun. His face darkened and his goons came in his aid. Sakura jumped behind the bar to dodge several bullets. Her head perked up and raised her gun to shot straight between the eyes a dude on his left side.

"Bitch!" The sound of guns shooting and piercing by screams echoed through the whole club. Hinata whimpered under a table in the arms of Kankurou, who tried to comfort her, Temari and Ino along with Tenten cowered behind some counters, with their hearts beating fast.

Sakura jumped out and pulled the trigger repeatedly, until the men in front of her fell on the floor. She quickly turned her head to see another large bulky man trying to attack with a knife, but he fell, dead, on the floor.

"What the-?" She saw Gaara smirking at her.

" You can thank me later."

"Like that would ever happen, Tanuki boy." She grunted, but that moment of recklessness was enough to get a bullet in her shoulder. She screeched.

Bellamy's icy blue cold eyes landed on a girl with midnight blue hair and white pearly eyes, which was whimpering under a table. He grabbed her roughly by the hair, and held her up.

"Oi, little Player, is this your little friend?" He mocked.

"Let Hinata go, you Bastard! She has nothing to do with this!" She yelled as she loaded her gun.

"Why to do that? She is pretty, we could use her well." He licked her earlobe, and she let a few years stream down her cheeks. She cried silently, only to receive a slap. " Shut up!"

"No, you shut up you motherfucker" Her eyes flashed a bloody red, and everything around was a bloody massacre. A hot bullet ripped through his hand, he let a yell out of pain, and let Hinata go.

"Bellamy, I will let you kill me. I will let you shoot me if you let my friends go. They have nothing to do with all of this."

"You? Willing yourself to die for them?" He gagged a laugh. "Either you plan something, either you've gotten soft! But I take the offer. What dumbass would throw away his chance to kill the infamous Pink Player." He got ready his gun, and the others crawled away from Sakura's yell, only Gaara analyzed the situation. He saw a mischievous glint in her emarald orbs. Sakura fell in slow motion as the bullet hit her in the chest.

"SAKURAAA!"

* * *

MWUAHAHAHAHA Revenge! *laughs maniacally*

Saku: You..didn't joke when you said you could kill any of us on spot..

Me: Nope! You're all mean to me so yeah.. Will Sakura survive? Will she able to take down Bellamy the Hyena and his gang? Find out in the next chapter of, Name Code: The Pink Player.

Saku: And you just had to make the ending trailer.. for a moment I thought you were cool..with lame battle scenes.

"Me: Yeah I know...well Ja ne!


	9. Surprises, Surprises

Yo doggies! :D Here's the 9th chapter and...WTF THE 9TH CHAPTER!? WHEN THE FUCK DID THE TIME FLY AWAY?! Wow I'm quite proud of myself, no joking. What music do you listen to, now? I'm listening Mello's Theme A, I really love it. Now, I found cool RAP battles between several creepypastas, like Laughing Jack vs. Jeff the Killer, or Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer, or Slender Man vs Herobrine with two parts, damn cool. So I guess a RAP battle would be cool to get here, I don't know in which context, maybe just a boring battle between Sakura and Hidan, they more seem like the type to curse themselves through RAP, or a simple competition or shits, I don't know, yet. Not for this chapter. I have something else planned *smirks*

Saku: Oh god, I don't like that smirk.

Me: You don't need to, Saki. ON WITH THE MOVIE!

Saku: Year R and R, the disclaimer is still the same.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura fell in slow motion as the bullet hit her chest, but even dying, she had that horrid smirk on her face, Bellamy noted.

"SAKURAAA!" Ino screamed and ran at her. She touched her neck, only to let her blue eyes widen. A chuckle bubbled from the supposedly dead pinkette's throat, Ino backed away.

Bellamy sneered and began to shot aimlessly at her chest, only to let her laugh as a maniac.

"Well you see, Bellamy? The diffrence between me and an amateur is just as simple. You NEVER go in a fight without spare bullet cartridges,-" He pulled his trigger, and came nothing but air, he clenched his teeth-"And bullet-proof vests."

She took off her vest, which had a few bullets stuck in the steel layers covered in cloth. The blond haired terrorist turned around to see a few FBI agents pointing their guns at him. Bellamy raised his hands and one of them handcuffed the gang leader and got him in one of the black cars. He flashed a last glare towards the pink haired agent, before the FBI dude drove away.

Sakura's arm was soaking in blood, staining her white and black shirt. Hinata hurried with some medical-aid kit and bandages she found in Sakura's car.

"H-Here." The pinkette roughly wrapped her bleeding arm in the white cloth.

"Are you guys okay? This...this shouldn't have happened." She looked down. " Hinata, your ankle is sprained, if I wasn't here, then none of this would have happened." She clenched her fists.

"Saks.." Ino put a hand on her good shoulder, but she yanked away from her touch.

"Let's go to my house, aunt Tsue will tend you of you are hurt."

The Sand Siblings were unharmed, though Temari was a bit shaken, but were good nonetheless. They hailed a cab to let Sakura drive fast as she could before she lost too much blood and fainted at the driving wheel.

" Thank you for your aid, Gaara." He only nodded. Ino helped Hinata get in the backseat, while Tenten got one of the front seats. Both she and Sakura put on their safety belts, and the pinkette drove as fast she could, and parked roughly in front of her house.

Tsunade was already waiting for her, with Jirayia, her true parents, Itachi, Sasuke, and Leader-sama, plus Neji, Hinata and Ino's father, and of course Oyaji, who was worried for Tenten. Ino and Tenten were fine, Tsunade was cleaning Sakura's wound while Shizune was tending Hinata's foot.

"Now , girls, I guess you owe us an explanation." Tsunade said, still working. Sakura sighed.

"It's my fault. If I wasn't with them then-"

"Exactly. For the moment I saw my daughter hanging out with you, I knew you would only corrupt my daughter's mind." Hiashi, Hinata's father cut Sakura off.

"It's not t-true, tou-san! She tried to protect me." The man glared at the pinkette.

"There's no way my daughter could me responsible for this mess. The Sakura I know doesn't get into trouble."

"Fugaku-san, you know nothing about me! You missed 17 whole years of my life to know me!" She fummed.

Fugaku and Hiashi kept arguing, Pein and Jirayia decided to bring something to drink for everyone since the atmosphere was too tense, Hinata looked down and shuffled her feet, Ino and Tenten groaned, and Sakura had the word 'guilt' written all over her face. A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead.

" WILL ANY OF YOU ,SHUT THE HELL UP?!" She yelled from the top of her lungs, and the sound died down. "Good." She rubbed her forehead.

"Guararara lady Tsunade is right, we are adults, we can settle this down like it should be." Coach Newgate said after giving his signature laugh.

"Hn. Sakura, can you tell us exactly what happened?" Itachi said.

"No. My daughter will say it. She was also injured, and Hinata doesn't lie." Mr Yamanaka stood with his daughter and listened .

"Sa-Sakura took us to the airport to p-pick up one of Ino-chan's fr-friends and her brothers. Temari-chan suggested that we should go to D-Downtown, a new opened club. Even since then, she has b-been nervous and anxious. A gang came in and threatened Sakura to kill me if she wasn't going to surrender.. She let herself shot only to get me freed. She called the cops while everyone though she was dead as she was shot in the chest. Luckily, she had a bullet-proof vest." Hinata played with her fingers.

"That girl is nothing but trouble. What would a gang do with a puny pink-haired brat like her?"

"That puny brat is my daughter, Hiashi, and even if I missed her whole teenage and childhood, she's still my daughter, the one who saved yours." Fugaku glared at him.

Sakura stared speechless at her father. She swung her arms around her mother's neck, and began to cry. Mikoto stared at her for a moment, before hugging her back, tears streaming down her cheeks. Soon, Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi joined them, completing the family portrait. They pulled away, Sakura wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. I- I will not stay with anyone for the sake of them. Hiashi-sama, I will not stay with Hinata if that's your wish. I will not put any of you in danger."

Newgate shook his head.

"I don't know if you can play with that arm."

"I will. I had worse, nothing will stop us getting the cup." He ruffled her hair. "Once again, I'm sorry. See you at school, after two weeks." The Uchiha family, Coach Newgate, the girls, Neji and Hiashi-sama left, Sakura went in her room, Pein after her.

"Are you up for a mini mission before going to pack?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, Leader-sama. What is it?"

He took the netbook from her lap and began to search.

"There was reported a murder in an alley, in Los Angeles. I know it's far, but we work for the american FBI agency too, so they are counting on Akatsuki, too. You just have to collects as much DNA probes. It's not easy to miss, the crime scene is full of blood, the victim requires an autopsy, you are also going to do that. Too hard? Should I send someone else to do it?"

"No, I can do it. You forgot that my blood is regenerating?" She smirked, and removed the bandages. The wound disappeared.

"Very well. Good luck, agent Hebi."

"Hai!" And so, he jumped on the window. Way cooler than using the door. She dressed in her FBI attire, the black suit, white dress shirt, her tie, and on the collar was the transmitter, which she could talk with the rest of the Akatsukis. She quickly slid her feet in her black shoes, and tied her hair in a high ponytail, the bangs covering her left eye. She grabbed her pocky box, and took one of the sweet sticks, and jumped on the window.

Sakura entered in her slim car, and drove fast. She turned on her laptop and began to search.

'L.A.B.B murder cases? Well, we just need to perform an autopsy, not actually solve the case. That's what Leader-sama said, right, Inner?"

**'Yep!'**

'Good. Because we have to leave for Sao, tommorow. The distance between Los Angeles and Kyoto?'

**'9152.34 km.'**

'And we can arrive in-?'

**'Well, if we go with the fastest speed if the car, in about 8 hours?'**

'Fuck. 8 hours to L.A., then back, plus the autopsy perform...and now it's 11 pm. We aren't gonna arrive there in time!'

**'Relax, Saks. Sao is only about 900 km from Konoha region, so one hour worth driving. Plus, when we arrive in Sao, we can just follow Sasuke on GPS. We meet him, and he will tell us where the hotel is. We book a room, and done! That and we have to find a row of excuses to throw Newgate and the team that we are late and blah blah blah.'**

'When you've become so smart, Inner?'

**'You are smart. I am too. Duh.'**

'Whatever. How can we get there faster?'

**'Use nitrogen?'**

Sakura smirked and flashed through the rows of cars. She watched her GPS and watched the cities. Moscow, Odessa, Bucharest, Viena, Berlin... and so on. She slammed her foot on the acceleration pedal, it was 1:43 am.

'We still have time to get there.' Madrid, Lisabona...and sea.

**'Are you a secret agent or what?!'** She grunted at her Inner and slammed some buttons, and sunk in the water. The little engine propulsated them in the water, and finally, Los Angeles. She drove quietly on the street, and stopped at a certain house. It had police tapes all over. she used her pocket knife to cut them and entered. The smell of hemoglobine invaded her nostrils. She turned on the left side to the kitched. She let a gasp. Everything was covered in blood, on the floor was a woman, around 34, her eyes and mouth wide open like she was trying to scream. Her chest was cut open. On the window, was a figure with a black hoodie, a bloody knife in his hand, and bloody red eyes. He was grinning madly before jumping. Sakura cursed and took her gun, and jumped after him.

Sakura landed gracefully on the lawn, and looked around. She felt a cold breath on the back of her neck. She quickly turned around, and nothing. Only a note.

'I begin to like our cat and mouse game, pinky.

B.B.'

The pinkette grunted and shove the note in her pockets. Some cops and a woman with long black hair ran at her.

"Who are you?" The feminine voice asked.

"Uchiha Sakura, japonese FBI Special Black Ops."

"Naomi Misora, FBI agent." They shook their hands.

"I was asigned to perform an autopsy on one of the corpses." The black haired woman, Misora-san, nodded and lead her. They brought the corpse of the woman in a lab. Besides Naomi, was a man, awfully pale, dark gray eyes with black rings around them, and spiky black hair. He introduced himself as Ryuzaki. Sakura put on her rubber latex gloves and took a scalpel and began to work. After 2 hours, she was done.

"Have you found something?"

"I guess, Ryuzaki-san. The victims don't have any relation whatsoever. That's true. But I looked over the records of the victims, and each of them had something in common." She took off her bloody gloves and took a pocky stick.

"Really? What?"

"All of them, and I mean ALL, had a disease. Mostly like AIDS, variety types of Cancers, and other incurrable diseases. This woman had a drug-induced Lupus Erythematosus. While the systematic lupus only affects the skin, the drug-induced attacks ususally the internal organs. Analyzing the state of the sickness, she had a day or so to live. And so the other victims. All of them were on the brink of death."

"So, the culprit was just ending their lives earlier."

"Exactly." Sakura sighed.

"May I ask, what's your age?"

"I'm 17, I will turn 18 on 28 March." Her eyes widened.

"That young? Why you entered the agency that soon?"

"I believe that's personal matters, Misora-sempai. I should go now, the trip from Los Angeles to Kyoto is quite long. Good luck with the investigation, Misora-san, Ryuzaki-san."

And so, she drove off.

'Inner, it's only me, or Ryuzaki's and the culprit's chakra patterns were awefully similar? Identical maybe?'

**'You just don't think that-'**

'That Ryuzaki is BB?'

**'Yes, that.'**

'That's exactly what I'm implying.' Sakura sighed. 'Should we tell them?'

**'Nah, what would be the fun in that? Plus, that Misora chick seems smart. She will solve the case, I'm sure.'**

'I know. Yeah, I kinda let a ladybug camera on her wrist, to find out the progress of the case.'

**'Little snake. What time is it?'**

'5 pm. Fucking shit. I will sure never hear the end of Coach Newgate's speech of being reckless.'

**'THEN SLAM THE ACCELERATION AND DON'T DRIVE LIKE AN OLD GRANNY!' **Sakura sped in the traffic, recieving several shouts from the drivers. Moscow, Hong Kong, Sapporo.

'Sao High. Region? Saoboady Archipeleago. City? Hakodate.'

The black and green Lamborgini followed Sasuke on the GPS, and found him in front of a hotel, called La Vista. She quickly wrapped her arm, spilled some blood from her rubber gloves before throwing them away, and parked the car. She jumped to hug Sasuke.

"Sakura?!"

"Yep, me." She smiled and Sasuke hugged her tightly.

The team met Newgate in the common room of the hotel which was booked for the team. Three rooms for boys, one for Oyaji, and one for Tenten and Sakura.

"How you got there, Sakura?" The others looked weird at Sakura.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to go to the hospital to tend the wound and take out the bullet, since aunt Tsue was busy and couldn't do it for me. I kinda missed the car so I had to drive here on my own." He seemed to buy that for now.

"Very well. I hope that arm is going to heal until the match. All of you, do whatever you want, except of a few things: Don't break anything, we don't want to pay that for later. Do not get in a fight with the nobles, they can get the C.I.A and F.B.I on us, and just put us behind the bars. And three, have fun as much you want, but be careful to train at least 2 hours a day, to be fit for the match."

"Hai Coach Newgate/ Oyaji!" They saluted and the room emptied. Whitebeard chuckled.

* * *

So? How do you like it? I was out of cases ideas so I decided to add them. Of course, I only introduced it a bit, it's not like Sakura just discovered BB and she's gonna solve the case and save the day. That's L's business, not hers. That, and she has a match to attend. And her pretty car is there with her :D Yeah...Also, Matt and Mello are 1 year older than Sakura and Near is an year younger than her. L is older with three years. Just like that.

Also, if you want, there is a L vs Light Yagami RAP battle. There are Misa Amane, the Grim Reaper and Mello joining, too. The other I liked it was Five Nights at Freddy's RAP. Cool to listen. And other creepypastas. Just watch them.

Well Ja ne! ^^


	10. First Day at Saoboady

Mwuhahahaha mah lovelies, here is the..*counts on fingers* the 10th? Yeah the 10th chapter of the Name Code: The Pink Player! Now really, look into my eyes and say that the title is not FUCKING AWESOME!

Saku: Alex, please tell me you're on drugs so I can arrest you.

Me: No I'm not. You wish. *smirks*

Saku: Well duh, you're annoying.

Me: That's your job not mine. Anyways, I have Goat Simulator O.O Snitzi the Goat is back, people! By the way, Snitzi is spelling Shnitzi, just to know. Still, R and R, guys!

* * *

"Okay, talk." Sakura stared at her brother. They were at a cafe, at the Amusement Park.

"I've already said, Sasuke. I had to tend my wound."

"We both know that you lie. I don't want anymore lies between us, now that everything's revealed. I know who you are, WHAT you are, so go on, give me an explanation." He glared at her.

"Ok, where to begin? It's quite a long story."

"From the yesterday evening, when you came with a fucking bullet in your arm, which by the way, is good and healthy." She sighed.

"Me and the girls stopped by the Garage, to get my car, after my previous one was fucked up after I raced with Eustass. We went to the airport to pick the Sabaku siblings. Actually, Temari wanted to go to this club, Downtown, so yeah, I brought them there. Everything that happened after, well Hinata said them. DonQuixote Doflamingo is the owner of the club. He runs a Mafia organization, and has the island Dressrosa located in an isolated part of the Mediteranean Sea, in Italy, under his rule. He's normally wanted for proxenetism, murder and drug and human traffic dealer, but the Gouvernment closes it's eyes because he is a Shichibukai. A 'Warlord' is a Mafia dealer or just a strong influence person allied with the Gouvernment. They recieve the person's aid in national crisis, while the Shichibukai can do anything he wants. Even here, in Saoboady, he has an Human Auction house, where he sells humans as slaves, sex slaves, or mere internal organs source."

"And what all of this has something with you and the attack?"

"I will get there too. Joker has a lot of subordinates, one of them being Bellamy the Hyena and his gang, the dude which attacked us. I kicked his ass once, so of course maybe he tracked me down to get his revenge. And get some fame by killing me." She sipped her coffee. "As for what happened after you left, Leader-sama sent me on a mission. The American FBI requested my help to perform an autopsy on one of the victim's corpses. They are currently working on a case, which involoves a serial murderer in Los Angeles. Rest is classified."

"Hn. I guess it's good, for now."

"So, where do you want to go? We have to at least spend some time together, as bro and sys." She grinned. Sasuke merely curled his lips in a smirk before nodding. He dranked the last sip of his coffee and got up.

"Where first?"

Her grin was so wide, that her face could rip.

"FUCK YOUUUUU!" He yelled as he was driving in the roller coaster with her, but not a regular one. The Amusement Park had a spooky abandoned side, which was in reconstruction. The roller coaster was instable, ready to fall everytime, it was very tall and several pieces missing. Sakura was grinning the whole time they went high up in the air, and then abruptly fall.

"Are you a scaredy little kitten, Sasu-chan? Do you need a hug?" He glared at her.

"Shut. Up!-"

She laughed, but gasped as the tracks crumbled under them. They screamed.

With Kidd...

The red haired teen walked on the busy streets of Sao, when a glispe of pink hair caught his attention. He turned the girl around.

"Uchi- Bonney?" The said girl turned around.

"Eustass? What are you doing here?!" She screeched. Kidd glared.

"That's not your business, Bonney." She glared back.

"So you're not here, to apologize then."

"Apologize? For what, you crazy bitch!" He yelled.

"For cheating on me, you red-haired bastard!" The pink haired girl yelled enraged. She was nothing like the Goal Gather on his team. Uchiha had long pink hair too, but Boney's was more of a magenta shade. Sakura had green eyes. Bonney's were purple. Sakura was cool, a good soccer player, she could kick-ass, she was a good mechanic and a damn hot racer. Bonney, was loud, self-centered, ate like the pig she was, dressed like a whore, and over emotional. They had opposite personalities. He knew Bonney since he was a freshman at Sao High, along with Killer, and that fucker Trafalgar. He was not thaaaat bad during that time. He neded up togheter with that pinky bitch but he cheated on him. And the fucking daughter of a banshee lied, teling everyone vice-versa.

"Fucking bitch, you cheated on me!" Bonney smirked.

"Now, now, Eustass, if you don't want a horrible 'accident' before the match, you will listen to me." So the bitch ain't that dumb anymore. "An eating contest. If you win, I will tell everyone that I lied. However, if I win, you will have to forfeit the match as a Goal Keeper."

"You're on." He glared and walked away.

With Ace...

'Okay Ace, take a deep breath. You're here without your best friend, as a favor for him actually. He had a crush on Ten-chan since they were 10. You can do this. Now...Sasuke and Sakura are off somewhere, they need some time as bro and sys. Vista, Haruta and Jozu are sure at the Amusement Park. Killer is...well I don't really know. Kiba is maybe hitting on some chicks around there..yeah..THIS IS WAY TOO FUCKING BORING!' Ace internally yelled and began to walk faster through the crowded streets. He entered in Shakky's Rip Off bar, which was way more retreated than the rest of the shops and bars. At the counter, was a tall woman, with black chin-lenght hair.

"What can I serve you with today, kid?" She asked, while cleaning some glasses.

"Some steak and a glass of sake. I'm damn hungry." He grunted and sat on a stool.

"You look beaten up, kid. Mind saying what's troubleing you?"

"I'm here with the team, and everyone has something to do..this place is beyond boring."

"Saboady Archipeleago is a place which is anything but boring. There are a lot of things to do." He took a glance at the barmaid from his cup.

"The Amusement Park?"

"For childern."

"The Abandoned Amusement Park?"

"A creepy place where Saks would usually go. No."

"The Human Auction House?"

"Human Auction House? Isn't that..illegal?" He raised an eyebrow and Shakki shrugged.

"Not really. The owner is off charge and for him is basically everything legal, except from killing/hurting/threatening the Tennryubitos, any police organs or the local marine. A bastard, but the auctioned slaves can put quite a show, really. Disguisting, but interesting. Disco is the host. He's quite...eccentric."

Ace got up to leave.

"Thanks, Shakki, I guess I will pass the Grove One then." He put the money on the counter and left.

'Grove One, Grove One, Grove One...here!' He entered the big building. There were a lot of peoples, some very rich. He took a seat, to watch the show.

With Jozu...

The cross-dresser left disappointed from some shops.

'They haven't heard of traditional kimonos and hakamas?' He thought annoyed. He kept walking when someone bumped into him. On the ground was a girl, about 16, with beautiful silky chocolate hair, ivory skin and sapphire blue eyes. He lend a hand to help her up. She took it.

'Her skin is even softer than it looks.' He though with a slight blush on his face.

"T-Thank you..-"

"J-Jozu. My name is Jozu."

"Thank you, Jozu-san." She spoke with a soft, melody voice, her eyes sparkling like the fresh dew on the grass in the chilly mornings-

**'I can't believe. You should be a man, not a fucking poet! Pull yourself together, man!'**

'Who are you?'

**'I'm Inner You, your more masculine and non-pussy side!' **His..Inner yelled. Damn was he related to an Inner Sakura or Eustass or something? **'And to answer your question, yes I am. Everyone has an opposite side. And all the opposite sides know eachother as you know the Outers. If you don't interact at least once with a person, I can never discover their Inner.'**

'And you decided to come now because-?'

**'I was bored. And you look like you need help. Get a date from her, you pansy-ass!'**

While he was busy discovering his Inner personality, the girl talked. He snapped out from his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts. Care you repeat please, m'am?" She blinked, but flashed a charming smile.

"Of course. I wondered if..would you like to go the the Cherry Blossom festival with me? I understand if you don't want but-"

"I would be glad to be with such a charming lady like yourself." He smiled and kissed her knuckles. A red tint adorned her unblemished face.

"Then I will see you at 6 pm. By the way, my name is Umiko*" She smiled and left, leaving him in a daze.

'I got a date. I wonder what are they doing right now?'

With Haruta...

The brown haired boy laughed as he was driving in one of the colorful roller coasters. He was always careless and laid back, and liked and know how to have fun. Haruta got off the mini-train, and went to a stand which sold cotton candy. He rushed happily to said shop to buy a large cotton candy, until he bumped into someone. He was a large guy, okay no where as strong as Vista, but still big and bulky. He was bald, with hairy arms, tattoos all over his body, dressed like a biker.

"Oi, old hag, give us the money!" The leader, which was obviously the largest and the dumbest among all of them, raised his fist and grabbed the old lady which was selling cotton candy , by the collar.

"I-I please-" She whimpered.

"You-you..'' He mocked her and slammed her in the table, breaking it. Haruta glared at those dudes and threw a little rock in the back of the leader's head.

"Oi, dumb dweebs, try to fight someone your own size!" They laughed cruelly at his confidence.

"You?" He pointed at him and laughed. "The little squirt thinks that he can beat us!" He let the old lady go, and cracked his knuckles. "This will be fun, guys." Haruta's brown eyebrows furrowed in concentration, before letting a mass of fists to collide with their faces. The gang wiped away their bloody nose/mouth or whatever, and ran after the Senior, which dashed on an alley, leaving a could of dust in his trace.

He smirked as he heard their heavy footsteps and pants as they ran, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Well, he wasn't called a 'Speed Demon' for nothing. He was almost as fast as Flash, the fast superhero dude, in Marvel's comics.

'To lure them here was easy. Now how to take them down? I'm outnumbered.' Then, his mind clicked in as he saw a few barrels of oil, wires, and ironically enough, a well functioning generator, fully charged.. 'This is going to be fun.' He though evily, but smacked himself. 'Geez, now he sounded like Sakura-chan or Eustass.

With Vista...

The strong student smashed with the hammer another time to the power-test game at the Amusement Park. The crowd which gathered around him, cheered, letting him in high air. A dude with slick hair dressed in suit and black sunglasses entered the crowd, to greet the strong senior.

"Oh, such talent! Such strenght!" He exclaimed. " My name is Eric Whither, a rich talent scout, searching for young talents! Tell me, what's your name?"

"Vista Newgate. Senior at Konoha Pirate High.''

"Konoha? Kyoto? That's quite far away. No worries, I will make you rich!" They entered in a limo.

A/N: Sorry if Vista's part was too short.

With Marco and Tenten...

The brunette and the blonde sat at a table in a fancy cafè.

"What do you want to order, Tenten-yoi?"

She though a bit and closed the menu.

"I guess some chocolate cake and milkshake. Whatcha say, Pineapple?" His eye twitched, and the brunette giggled.

"What can I bring for you?" The waitress asked, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder, and batting her eyelashes. Tenten clenched her fists.

"Some coffee, and a chocolate milkshake." The lass giggled and rushed over to bring the drinks. Marco smirked at Tenten's tense aura.

" What is it, yoi? Are you jealous?" He smirked in her way. She blushed a furiously red.

" No I'm not, you stupid pineapple." She puffed her cheeks.

"You are adorable when you pout, yoi." He laughed as he glared at her. Soon the waitress came with the drinks. She placed the coffee in front of Marco, and glared at Tenten. Then, she took the milkshake, and spilled it on the brunette. Her chocolate eyes widened in rage .

"Tenten? Are you okay, yoi?"

"I. I WILL KILL YOU YOU STUPID BLONDE BITCH!" She raised from her seat and grabbed her by the hair. Marco sweatdropped.

With Kiba...

"Coach Newgate, can you help me with something" The cannine guy asked.

"Of course, my son. What is it?"

"What would happen if someone- I don't know who- brought an animal in a bag."

"That person should be punished for defying the simple rule, NO Animals in the hotel. Has someone brought an animal?"

Kiba paled.

" Oh, no, Coach Newgate. Who would be troublesome enough to defy a concrete rule?"

"I guess Sakura could be an example here.." He laughed, while Kiba laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah, S-saks is reckless enough to do that. Well, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Sleep? Is barely 6 pm."

"Yes but I want to be rested for the next day. I plan in training the whole day tomorrow." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh? Well then. Have a good rest."

"Thanks, Coach Newgate." And disappeared behind the door.

Whitebeard chuckled and shook his head.

' He has a dog. If not, my name is not Edward Newgate.'

* * *

Liked the new chapter? Kidd was Bonney's ex-boyfriend, when he wasn't a complet asshole. Marco and Tenten...I needed a pair to prove that there will be Naruto/ One Piece romance in the future. Jizo xOC, a classic. But it's more like a summer-time love, which will end quickly. The Sasuke and Sakura part... Inspired from the game Five Nights at Freddy's, you will see later why. Now it's not pretty evident, but will be in the next chapter. Killer is off somewhere, too lazy to write that scene. Sorry for OOC characters, Ja ne!


	11. Fire and Butterfly Kisses

Oi dudes! There's Alex with ya again. This week I had the simulations for my final exams. I kinda have much to learn, and I hate it. Again, apologizes for not updating, but here's the new chapter, and you better read and review because there will not be many updates only after the final exams. After that, regular updates and shits until I begin high school. We will have another in May, and the final exams at the end of June. Gomen *rubs the back of her neck*

Also, I want to say that my pathetic excuse of not updating regularly is that my PC is basically fucked worse than before. I can't access my browser even thought I'm connected to internet. I guess it's a virus, BetterSurf, which denies to use it. And I can't backup it because it deleted all the copy images before 2015. So you kinda have to wait about two weeks if I'm lucky, for fast updates. At least I can play Sims...okay so I'm updating on my phone so don't yell at me because of grammar mistakes.

WARNING: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT ABOUT, I SUGGEST TO READ A WIKI TO KNOW WHAT IS IT.

I have a weird proposition..want some yaoi? I guess I could write a bit...if you want, then tell me the pairing. If not..well okay, idc, it was just an idea. Also, I have read so much Kuroshitsuji FanFiction, that I would like to start one...or a crossover..O.O well I don't know, I have many possibilities, but I kinda need help and even if I'm saying to help me, still no PMs .

Okay, besides that, I have also put this story on WattPad, my pen name is AnimeRocker69 *snickers*

Anyways, enjoy, R and R, and all that crap.

With Sasuke and Sakura...

The Uchiha twins got up after they fell under the roller coaster, in a room of sorts. They brushed off the dust from their clothes.

"I can't see anything." It was pitch dark, and there were no windows whatsoever.

" Wait." She rummaged through a bag she had taken before they left the hotel, and found some matches. She lit one.

"You really think that would help?" Her brother asked, raising an eyebrow, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"No, but it's good enough to see where we are. Then, we can use the curse mark stage one to see in the dark."

"Good idea." They eyes glowed amber and they walked through the corridors. They entered in the biggest room, which had several restaurant tables, and a stage in front. The walls were designed as a 80' diner , with an old jukebox on the stage, also dirty and broken.

"Sasuke, this...this place..."

"This place what, Sakura?" She walked towards a table, and picked up the newspaper, and she paled.

" Sasuke, this is the restaurant. FREDDY'S RESTAURANT!" She screeched at the paper.

" Who?" She sighed.

"Five Nights at Freddy's is a horror game. Your character found a job at the mentioned restaurant, and , somehow, he gets locked here. He has to survive five nights before someone unlocks the doors and let him out. Meanwhile, he must not get killed by several animatrones like Foxy the Fox, Bonney the Hare, Balloon Boy, The Puppet, Freddy the Bear and Golden Freddy. That if you don't go insane."

"Sakura, that's a video game, nothing is true." Her amber eyes widened. Sasuke looked at his sister, who gaped like a fish.

" B- B-B Balloon Boy!" He turned around to see a doll with red hair, laughing madly. He was holding a red balloon and a butcher knife. They screamed and rushed out of the dinning room, in a place. There was a computer, a turned camera next to it, the windows were barricaded, on the walls were spots of dried blood. The doll was elsewhere, maybe searching for them, because he wasn't on their tails anymore.

" We lost him?"

"I guess so." They both painted. Sakura picked up the camera.

"So, what do we have to do next? You're the gamer here."

"Well, we have to find a mask and a music box." Suddenly a creepy background music began to play. "Oh no!" She frantically began to search for the box and two masks.

" What is it- Aaahhhhh!" They screamed together as they punched holes in the walls to get out faster of the horror maze. Sakura quickly turned on the car and dashed on the street.

They supposed animatron took off his mask to reveal a man in his early twenties.

"Why do the hot chicks always run? Come on guys!" He called out and the guys who were controlling the puppets came out .

"Of course they run. It's you the one we are talking about." The first dude fummed. "Well she was a hell of a gamer if she knew whatever was going to happen."

"And that's what is wondering you?! Not the fact that they broke the walls and escaped THROUGH them? Whatever we have to get the 'diamonds' out of here." A dude put the quoting marks as he said diamonds. The one known as Kenta nodded. His men pulled out in a truck some operating tables covered in white surgery cloths. A toe pecked under one of them.

With Kidd...

"You have to eat faster if you want to beat me!" Bonney yelled as she ate two slices of pizza at once, and Kidd was already full.

"Damned woman! I'm not gonna lose to you!" He yelled at the pink haired teen, who ate like a pig...eh that rhymed!

"Give up?" she asked taunting.

"Never!" The red head cursed under his breath and began to eat faster. The Wild West Texas theme song began to play in the background. He looked straight at Bonney, who glared back, they held their hands like two cowboys, who were ready to get their guns out. In front of them was a table with an opened pizza box, and a single slice on it. Besides them were several empty boxes, and their first mates: Killer besides Kid, and with Bonney was Boa Sandersonia (A/N: I couldn't find another girl so fuck it.), which was also Boa Hancock's little sister. Killer held a gun with blank bullets up in the air.

"Begin!" He shoot in the air and both of them got ready to take the last slice. Bonney grabbed it, but the red haired GK kicked her wrist, and the pizza flew up in the air. Kid took it and wanted to take a bite, bit Jewelry punched him in the gut. The pink haired girl was about to eat, when a sharp pain went through her scalp. Kid was holding her down by her hair. He snatched the pizza and shoved in his mouth, to chew and gulp it down in front of her face.

"I won, bitch!" He let go of her hair, which was not nearly as soft as Sakura's. He denied the hot blush which dared to creep on his face. He groaned as he felt his stomach churn, like he was ready to puke.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kid greened. Killer walked towards him and helped his friend to the hotel. They walked in to see the Uchihas on the couch, With dust and cobwebs on their clothes, both glaring at a wall with a grim look on their faces.

"What happened with you?" Killer asked.

"Too much video games. You?" Sakura pointed at the green Kidd.

" Too much pizza."

" I guess food poisoning..tell him to get something for the digestive system and lie down a bit." He nodded and walked away.

"Wanna try Outlast?" The pinkette's face broke into a grin.

"No way in hell. I had enough horror for one day, thank you." Her brother went to take a shower. Sakura snuck her tongue and grabbed her MacBook and opened her Skype, to see Penguin online. She put him on video chat and he answered. Next to him was Shachi, and an unknown boy with white hair and gray eyes.

" Hey guys, sup?"

"Hey, watcha doin?"

"Recovering from a trauma. Do you know the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 game?"

"Duh, we have one more day left. Why?" The red haired guy asked.

"Me and bro went to the abandoned part of Saoboady Amusement park. Under the roller coaster is a place, which looks exactly like the restaurant in that game. There were even Balloon Boy and that forsaken puppet."

"Really?"

"Really. I thought we were going to die!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Okay then...!" Sakura let out a scream and fell from the couch as Penguin put on a golden bear mask. They laughed at her.

"You-you idiots!" She screeched but smirked sadistically. "But I will pay you back, don't worry. Who's the guy with you?"

"Oh, this is Bepo, captain's right hand. He's quite shy and more take action than talking very much."

"H-Hello."

"Hey Bepo, nice to meet ya-" There was a loud crash. "Sorry guys, but I guess I have to see what happened. See ya! And after I get back I wanna try Assassin's Creed Legends of China, kay?"

"Sure, sure, we are almost done anyways." Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah whatever. See ya." They exchanged farewells, but unknown to any of them, Law was glaring daggers at the back of the two gamer's heads.

Sakura got up and saw Ace and Vista beat up pretty badly. Kid was feeling better, a bit paler than ususal but good enough for him to stay on his feet, and Killer looked impassive as always. Sasuke helped them to sit on the couch. Sakura washed all the dust from her hands and put on some rubber gloves, and took her aid kit. Coach Newgate entered the room, looking shocked.

"What happened?"

"A lot of things." Ace answered grimly. Sakura's eyes furrowed as she saw marks on Vista's neck. One of them was a large, circular bruise, made by metal maybe. The other was a simple needle puncture, but around the area the skin was red and swolen.

"Okay, Vista, talk." He sighed.

"I was at the Amusement Park, having fun with the strenght-testing games, until a dude, called Erik Wither, said he was a talent scout."

"Erik the Whirlwind." Sakura muttered under her breath as he continued his story.

*Flashback*

Vista was lead by the tall lavander-haired man in an underground base. In front of him were several men in suits with snipers and riffles. The door slammed shut behind them. He looked up at Erik with horror evident in his eyes, the older man smirked smugly.

"This is the last one?" One of them asked.

"Yes. A circus would pay pretty well for him, don't ya think?" Dude number 1 snickered. "Kenta, is everything ready?"

"Yes, boss. The brats are gone, though something seemed pretty off about them. " Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Off? What do you mean?"

"Both seemed to be in highschool, one was tall with dark blue spiky hair and the other was a girl, with long pink hair. Both of them had yellow eyes. They posses inhuman strenght, since they managed to punch out holes in the walls. And the girl is pretty famillar with the game. Sasuke and Sakura were their names." Kenta put a finger under his chin, to think. Vista's eyes widdened, but he shook his head.

'Sakura's eyes are green, and Sasuke's are black. Maybe it's just some coincidence.' He thought, but before he could protest, his vision went black. The teen fell on the ground, with a needle in his neck.

Hours later, he woke up in a cell, feeling like he was hit by a ton of bricks. On his neck, was a metal collar beeping. Two guards dressed in black came to him.

"It's your turn." He got up and walked slowly, they've just passed by another pair of guards holding a girl dressed in hot pink with light green hair, kicking and squirming.

"Now, let's see this young man! He's pure strenght captured in a teen body, with highly advanced intelligence, and not to mention he can cook! Once you taste his food you will travel in a sejour of several aromas-" The host, Disco, was interrupted by a fist in the face. Vista looked at his friend, Ace, as he delievred a roundhouse kick towards a random guard.

"Ace? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, of course." Vista nodded and smacked off the metal collar before it could explode. He handed it to a guard right in the impact moment. Shoulder at shoulder, Ace and the other GG beat up the guards and a few guys from the Marine Department. The pyromaniac dodged some bullets, and a fire blow came from his fist. He stared at his hand, before smirking. He shot several blows to back them off, until they could made their dramatic escape. Disco cursed under his breath as he hid behind the auction table.

*End Flashback*

Everyone stared in awe as Ace proved he could control fire, but Sakura's eyes never left her work since she was now tending Ace's burns and bullets wounds. He flinched as she took another bullet from his arm with the medical pincers, and dropped it on a silvery plate on the table.

"Nasty. Tell me the name of the auctioneer, please." She grabbed some cotton wipes soaked in sanitary alcohol, and cleaned the wounds to prevent them from infecting.

"Disco, I guess." Sakura froze.

'What the hell is that bastard's subordinate doing in a city based strictly on tourism and entertaiment?'

**'Money, duh. Extinding his business here, he can get very much money by selling expensive people and lungs as slaves, organs source, and other more sickly purposes like sex-slaves, minors and children traffic, drugs and weapons...and the tennryubitos pay pretty well for some slaves or a pretty girl which can entertain those sickos..' Inner comfirmed her thoughts.**

'Then those guys...So Erik is a slave hunter? Has he dropped off the mercenary carrer?'

**'Maybe yes, maybe not. That Okama guy maybe made a deal with Disco. So the abandoned part of the park is...**'

'Their main base. He used the animatronics to scare daredevils like us away..such oxymoron..'

**'Don't worry, at least we know where their base is located. Remember that reportage we heard on radio when we drove off here?'**

'Yes.'

**'They were the people which disappeared in Saoboady region! And maybe they are held there or at the Auction House. They maybe moved the slaves there after we left. Now we can at least blow up their base!' Inner exclaimed with a grin and a thumbs up.**

"Sakura, you scare me. You have that creepy smile on your face." Ace noticed the grin which crept onto her face.

"I do not. Okay, I'm done. Try to not strain your wounds too much. I'm going to mine and Tenten's room, bye!" And she rushed.

Sakura locked up the door behind her. She quickly dialed a number on her iPhone Den Den Mushi exclusive limited edition model.

"Moshi Moshi, here is Six. Boss, I need you to send me 200 liters of kerosene and 500 kilograms of TNT."

With Jozu...

The cross-dresser took the girl's hand, which was standing in front of him, in a traditional kimono. It was blue, which matched Umiko's cerulean blue eyes, with white magnolia flowers patterns.

"You look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Jozu-san." She blushed. The two of them walked in the more traditional area of the region, which was adorned with traditional paper lanterns, cherry blossom branches, colorful lights and several booths, like playing and throwing with darts and winning a prize or stuff. Jozu walked towards the masks booth and a cat porcelain ANBU mask caught his attention. He placed 20 yen on the counter and walked away with the mask in his hand.

"Who's the mask for?"

"A friend. How about we go to the sweets booth? I heard they have pretty good dango." She nodded happily. Jozu and Umiko sat on the stools in front of the booth and ate their dumplings in silence, until a random thug made his was towards them, and put an arm around Umiko's waist.

"Umi-chan, what are you doing here?" He gave her a dirty grin. "Especially with this cross dresser." The swordsman glared daggers at him.

"Leave him alone! He's more nicer than you will ever be, Brad!" He grunted and grabbed her arm.

"Bitch!" He raised his hand to slap her, but it was stopped by Jozu.

"Don't you dare to harm a lady in my presence." The thug saw red and took a short sowrd to aim for his head, only to be blocked by Jozu's katana. Umiko cowered in fear behind the counter, to see her date and her ex-boyfriend sparring. Well, it wasn't exactly a spare. It mostly consisted by the thug attacking blindingly, while Jozu only dodged skilfully. Until he had enough, of course. With a swing of his blade, the thug flew off on the ground a few meters. Jozu retreated his katana up in his sleeves, and walked over to Umiko, offering her a hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He was greeted with a slap.

"You're no better than him! You used brute force!" She stormed off.

**'Brute force? BRUTE FORCE!? I WILL WHO THAT BITCH WHAT BRUTE FORCE IS!'** Jozu's inner screamed and kicked in, he only sighed.

'Calm down.' Jozu picked the mask from the ground, and rubbed his sore cheek.

*End Flashback*

With Tenten and Marco...

"Bitch!" Tenten shrieked and grabbed the waitress by her hair. She whimpered.

"Tenten, sit down, yoi. It's not a big deal."

"No one messes with me, pineapple!" She grabbed a knife from her sleeve and cut down her blonde locks. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was released *cough* dumped *cough* on the floor. Tenten then kicked her in the gut. The manager of the cafe came to see what happened. Both of them were thrown out of the cafe. The brunette sighed trying to wipe off some milkshake stains from her shirt.

"Yoi, it's okay. You don't have to be so mad." Her face was red from the embrassing moment. He raised her head by her chin to look into her chocolate brown eyes. She stared in his blue eyes, as he leaned in to brush his lips against Tenten's soft pair. The brunette stared as she was kissed by the man she had come to think as a best friend and maybe more, until she moved her lips against his. Tenten resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she felt him smirking. They parted from each other. Tenten bit her lower lip and looked down.

"What is it, Tenten?" He asked, with concern evident in his voice.

"I-I have to go." And she ran off. Marco groaned and punched a wall in frustration, leaving a crack.

'I had to fuck it up, hadn't I?'

Tenten ran off in the hotel room she shared with Sakura, and found the pinkette lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Saks? You're not terrorizing the newborns in Sao Hospital, not vandalizing any park, not racing with Eustass..."

"Recovering from a trauma." She sat on a sitting position and patted the spot next to her, motioning Tenten to sit down. She did what she was told to. "Okay, spill. What happened?"

"Marco kissed me." She blurted out.

Sakura stared at her, blinking. "Okay, this was unexpected. But this should be a good thing since you two like each other. How did it happened?" Tenten explained it all to Sakura.

"I love him so much but...we can't be together." Tenten felt hot tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Why? You love each other." The brunette walked over to her suitcase to pull a small velvet box.

"A week ago, I found my parents. They are Daisuke and Lorelay Greenstone, owners of a big weaponry in Japan and U.S.A.. 'Mom' is from America, from L.A. more exactly, and 'dad; is half chinese, half Japanese, born in Beijing. The company they own is allied with the Hyuuga's Lotus Pharmacy Co. To increase their income they plan to merge them together.." She bit her lip. "Sakura, I'm enganged! To Neji! They saw that me and him are pretty good friends and see this as a business income!" She showed her the ring, a slim golden band with a beatiful diamond encircled with little emaralds.

"Oh Tenten." Sakura pulled her into a hug.

"What to do Saks? Oyaji is my father, not them!" They can't tell me what to do!"

"We should talk to Oyaji, your parents, auntie Tsue, a good friend of mine which is a lawyer, few friends, Marco, and some more. They can't say anything after this!" Her obsidian-green eyes were sparkling at the idea of a new 'scheme'. Sakura handed Tenten a tissue, which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you, for being here with me, Saks."

"Don't worry. Now, get some rest, you need it. And no more tears." Sakura smiled and wiped her last tear, before leaving the room. She saw Marco and Ace. She walked towards them.

"Hey guys! Marco, can I borrow your friend a bit?"

"Hello. Sure, yoi." He sounded a bit hurt, maybe from the events which happened earlier. She dragged Ace in a random corner.

"Oi, Saks, whats' up?"

"I assume that Marco told you what happened?"

"Yes. I still don't get it."

"Tenten told me the reason and it's a bit complicated. Long story short, she found her true 'parents', and they got her into an arranged marriage. Well, I have some relations, piles and shits and I know how to break it off. I just need a little something for that. And I can't do it alone. I need you and your pyromaniac powers for that."

"Okay. I'm in. So the GTAMT's first phase is now?"

"There was launched a Grand Theft Auto Monte Carlo version?" She asked, her eyes sparkling. Ace sighed.

"Actually, I was thinking about 'Get Tenten and Marco together' but that works too." He said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, let's take a walk. I will tell you." He nodded and both of them walked out of the hotel.

"The dude who kidnapped Vista, is Erik Whither, alias Erik the Whirlwind, is a slave hunter and mercenary. I guess he currently works with Disco, the host of the Auction House here in Sao, which is also DonQuixote Doflamingo's subordinate."

"And what's all of this have to do with Tenten?"

"Lorelay and Daisuke Greenstone. I swear I heard about those names somewhere, but not as names, but as aliases. And who would know better than a full ranged underworld mafia."

"How do you know all of this?" Ace asked suspiciously.

"All revealed in due time, Portgas. First we have to get Tennie and Marco together. How did you know about the Auction house?"

"I went to Shakky's Rip Off bar. She knows pretty much things about what is happening in the city."

"Then that is the next destination." They entered in the bar, to see the familliar black-haired woman behind the counter.

"You returned that soon? I thought you would still stay. I heard they had a mermaid." They looked at her puzzled. She chuckled. "No, the mermaid part was a joke. They don't exist. But really, what happened?"

"My friend was one of the slaves-to-be, so yeah, I kinda helped him out and we left."

"Nasty. 'Fire Fist' Ace. Nice ring, eh? The Marine was astonished to see a teen, which can manipulate fire. You should keep on low profile, kid. And don't think I didn't saw you, Uchiha Sakura. What's brining you here in this part of Saoboady?"

"Information as usual, Shakky. Not sake today. I asume you heard about the Greenstones, right?"

"Sharp as ever. Of course, working on a case, I see?" Sakura glared at the older woman, who's eyes looked straight back. "Oh yes, I heard about them. But the only thing I know is that they have a relation with the DonQuixotes, but as you know, that's only a simple alias. Disco must know something, or at least has some files about them." Shakky took out some documents from under the table. "You need them of you wanna sneak and get your hands on the folders." Sakura nodded and took the papers.

"Now, your payment, am I right?"

"You can get off the hook now since I know you and Tsunade so good. Tell her to pass by here often."

"Okay, thank you very much, Shakky." They went out.

"What's in those?"

"I guess the blueprints and the map of the Auction House, some individual files on the DonQuixotes which I might need, and a sake recipe for Tsunade. We are going to get my bike, we have to be at the Auction by 11:55 pm. Two trucks will wait for us. With one, the slaves will escape and return to their homes in safety, and the other transports enough explosive to erase it up."

"We are going to blow it up?!"

"Kinda. What are they doing is not human. In needs to be erased from existence."

"And burning a building is?"

"Needs to be done. Those guys caught Vista. You've already lost Thatch. Do you want to lose another one? All in this team are potential victims." Ace fell on his thought, before nodding.

"Fine, I'm gonna do it. I hope I will not regret it."

"You will not. It's for the greater good." She put a hand on his strong shoulder.

'**It's actually painful to see how naive is he.'**

'Shut up, Inner. He has a kind heart. I would do the same if I was the same Sakura.'

**'What the fuck are you talking about? You were never the same. You were this from the beginning. A snake. A monster. You don't have an heart, Sakura. And remember: Emotions and bonds are sins. Don't get too attached.'**

'Enough. I don't want to hear a word from you about it anymore.'

As Sakura and Ace arrived, she stratled her bike. Ace got on behind her, and wrapped his lean strong arms around her petite waist, under her over-sized breasts. He had a light blush on his face. They dashed on the road, leaving a tray of dust in their pace. They flew between the small free space behind the cars, and got at the Auction House. Sakura looked at her phone. 11:55. They got off.

"Listen up, Ace. I will go there, sneak in the base and free the slaves. See me or not, you WILL lit the fuse connected to the explosive. I will escape in a way or another, kay?" He sighed, but nodded.

"Good." She dashed in the auction house. Her eyes glew amber and walked in the shadows of the walls. She snuck on a guard. Sakura took a seringe filled with a purple liquid. The guard was frozen in place as he felt the pinkette's cold hands on his neck, then a sharp pain, then blackness. She took out the ring filled with keys, and unlocked the first cage. Inside, was a girl, an year or two younger than her, with green hair,hot pink capris and cropped shirt, and white sandals.

"Hello. I'm Sakura, a friend. What's your name?"

"K-keimi."

"Good Keimi-chan. I have a little job for you. These are the keys for the other cages. Can you unlock them for me and lead the slaves out? I knocked the guards out, but if something happens, scream and you will get helpers."

"She nodded." Sakura handed her the keys, and walked away.

"Wait." Sakura stopped walking, and looked at the greenette over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Th-Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"No problem. But you should hurry up. This place will be erased." She nodded and got to work. Sakura memorized the whole plan, so Disco's office was at the secluded part of the Auction House, far away from the main cells.

The lavander haired man was counting his money, grinning, behind his star-shaped spectacles, until he felt a shiver run down on his spine. The windows were closed. The door as well locked. He went to check the windows, but he heard something break. He turned around, and saw a vase shattered on the floor. Disco walked over to his desk, to see a pair of amber eyes and a grin staring malciously at him. His eyes widdened in horror.

"W-Who are you?" He leaned back in his chair, gripping the handles.

"Me? Oh someone not important." The siluette revealed to him, as a 17 years old girl, with waist-lenght pink hair, amber eyes, dressed as a punker. She had a gun loaded in her hand.

"The pink player.." He wishpered, and she chuckled. "GUARDS!" He called out only to be answered with her laugh.

"They can't hear you, they are in a better place."

"You're a MONSTER!" Her chuckling stopped, replaced by a menancing aura.

"Me? A monster? I'm an innocent teenager girl with life full of ponies and love shits. I can't be a monster. You however..." She took a knife and leaned towards Disco, to place the knife at his neck..

"What do you want?" He asked in a shaking voice.

"What do I want, you ask...remember Vista Newgate? Tall, brown hair, well built?" His eyes widdened in recognition.. "Well, he is a pretty close friend of mine. And I want revenge." He sneered. "But, I may spare you. What do you know about the alias 'Greenstone'?"

"T-They are a mafia orga-organisation, and they hide under that alias. Their true name is- is Al Capone" He struggled to take a breath as the knife dug into the flesh of his neck harder.

"Al Capone?"

"Yes, they are a legacy..a legacy which worships his actions and wants...wants.-"

"WANTS WHAT?!" She yelled as Disco let out a scream. Blood dripped from the wound.

"Wants to rule the Underworld and the Black Market." Sakura seemed to be pleased by the answer, because she removed the knife from his throat.

"Good, I will spare you." He sighed relieved, but he got in hiperventialtion and panic errupted from his body as he saw her dripping everything in kerosene.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SAID YOU WILL SPARE ME?!" He yelled.

"And I don't? I said I spare you. The flames however.." She lit a match, and dropped in a pool of combustible and opened the windows. The Auctioneer's eyes widdened as flames arrupted in the office.

"Try to scream harder, it will be a pleasure for my ears. Escpecially for what you did to Vista and Keimi. See ya in hell." She began to laugh hysterically, before jumping on the window. She walked towards Ace, who watched in horror the flames eating the building. The slaves were in a truck, and the only thing which could be heard were the screams of the living guards and Disco's as the flames ate them alive.

"How could you do that, Sakura?"

"I told ya. Had to be done. And, I got some files. This world is rotten, Ace, it's evil. And I was born in it." She whishpeared quietly.

"No, Sakura, you're not like them." He pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you. Let's go back. I will give the report by phone." They went by her motorcycle at the hotel. They entered in.

"Still I have to get a prize, haven't I?"

"I guess. At least that's what I can do after putting you through that. What do you want?"

"A kiss." Sakura stared at him.

"Are you kidding, right?"

"Nope." He grinned cheekly. Sakura sighed and tip-toed, to peck him on the cheeks.

"Was it good enough for you?"

"Not really. I was expecting something like this." He cupped her cheeks to lock his lips with her rosy pink ones. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, to tangle her fingers in his black hair, while he wrapped his strong, lean arms around her petite waist, to bring her even closer. He nibbled on her lower lip to ask for entrance, which she gladly accepted. He smirked against her mouth as he explored every inch of her wet cave, their tongues engaged for a battle of dominance. Sakura felt his hands going beneath her shirt, to play with the strings of her bra. Ace moved his lips to her jaw and neck and collarbone, placing butterfly kisses and slowly bitting into her exposed flesh. As he nibbled on a sensitive spot on her neck, she pressed back a moan.

"A-Ace, no-" She panted, and almost shrieked as he bit harder this time.

"Why?" He asked huskily.

"We can't do this. You said one kiss." She gently pushed him back.

"You have no idea what effect you have on me. Or how jealous I feel when I see you with everyone but me." He stroked a strand of her hair.

"Ace.." She wishpered.

"Shh don't say a word. You have no idea how much I love you.." With that, he went to the room he shared with Marco. Sakura sighed and walked away, Ace's words replaying over and over in her head. She got out her phone and dailed her boss's number.

"Boss, I want you to find onformation on Dave Rogers and Nanami Takahashi, also known as Lorelay and Daisuke Greenstone."

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Done! This was the longest chapter ever +5000 words, yay! Some Ace/Saku fluff, and shits. Now, if you have any questions, I hope you will tell me right away, beacuse I kinda have to do my homeworks and I can't put the usual questions or marks. Well Ja ne!


	12. Racing with Strangers

Hey guys! New chapter in NC:TPP. There is OOC warining and maybe mild explict theme, but I will NOT go that far.

Enjoy and remember, I don't own anything!

* * *

Sakura woke up with a strong headache. Her laptop was put on sleep, and Tenten shifted under her blankets. Getting into a sitting position, she checked her iPhone.

'4:39. Geez, I really should not sleep anymore. It messes my biologically system.' She walked over to her drawer and got out some clothes. She wore a tight white tank top, red checkered button-up shirt which was left open, black ripped jeans and red converses. She put on black leather finger-less gloves, black and white checkered belt with two chains, black beanie which hung over her locks, and her necklace with the Akatsuki's, Assassin's Creed, Templar and Ichigo's Zankaputo Zangetsu charms. She threw a drawing pad, her skateboard, her iPod, some colored sparying cans and a gun with a few cartridges in a messenger bag and threw it over her shoulder. She sneaked outside the hotel, only to bump into Haruta.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Had to chase down some thugs. You? It's pretty early."

"Couldn't sleep. I'm an active person. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" She exclaimed the last part, more in a whisper to not wake the others up. A grumpy Newgate means a grumpy team. And a grumpy team means pricky and sissy teammates which will get annoyed by the most slightlest mistake, and knowing Kid, there would be a holy massacre, worse than Hidan doing his sacrifices.

"Well, you don't tell me off and I won't you. Okay?"

"Okay." She shook the brunette's hand, and dashed outside on her skateboard. It was pretty quiet, now 5:10. She saw a cafe just opening. Feeling her stomach growl, she entered. The place was pleasant for the eye, soft green with white, and chocolate brown tables, and metal chairs. She was the only customer, since it was too early for everyone else. A waitress with a brown and pink apron and blonde hair tied in pigtails came towards her with a note book. She had a bandage over her left eye.

"What can I bring you?" She asked kindly.

"A cafe latte, three tones, with some strawberry croissant." She scribbled down the order, but before she could take a step towards the kitchen, the pinkette opened her mouth to ask.

"What happened with your eye?"

"Huh? O-Oh, it's nothing,we had trouble yesterday with an agressive customer. You don't have to worry." Sakura looked pleased for the moment, her detective eye not missing the white thread sewed story.

"Trouble with a customer, huh? Well, that would be all." She nodded and went to get ready the order, while Sakura leaned in her chair, with her arms crossed.

'Watcha say, Inner? Who was this 'problem customer'?'

'**Kid? He seems the type to hit even a woman if she pisses him off.'**

'Why would he come in a place like this? And I don't think he has a girlfriend to have a reason to bring her here.'

'**Than Ace?'**

'He told me what happened yesterday. Off to Grove 1, and then the plan. Plus, he's more polite than his brother, and even him doesn't hit anyone.'

**'Tenten.'**

'Deffinetly. I mean, I don't know if you have noticed, but I saw some bruises on her right knuckle.'

**'You're right. Little bad Tennie.'**

'I always am.' The waitress returned later with the dessert and the drink, and she took a bite from the croissant, until she noticed someone staring at the back of her head. She tried to ignore the random person, but his/her eyes seemed to bore holes in her skull, so she turned around. A man, no older than 20 stared at her. He had short messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a white button-up shirt with the first buttons left undone, black jeans and sneakers. Over all he had a black leather jacked left opened, where a gun handle pecked from his left side. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The blonde came towards her table and sat on the free chair in front of her.

"My name Is Kent. Kent Paul."

"Kent? You aren't from Japan, are you?" He looked at her for a second, before laughing.

"Oh no, I'm not. Actually I moved here from L.A. Got bored of the life there."

"You're telling me? I was there a few times, and believe me, I didn't like it that much. My name is Uzumi Sora."

"Eh at least you know how it feels. You know, you seem different. Most of the women, both L.A. and here are always so prissy and clingy."

"I know. I always have to keep them off my brother. They start to get on my nerves. But I am different. Because maybe I'm still a teen and not a woman?"

He stared at her.

"Really? Aww man, I feel like a pedo right now." Both of them laughed.

"Not really, I will be 18 soon actually. I just have to finish my senior year to can go to university."

"University? You didn't seem the nerdy type." Her eye twitched.

"Really..So you're calling me dumb?! There's a difference in being a troublemaker, and being dumb, you know."

"Oi, don't take it as an offense. On which profile do you want to get your degree?"

"Mechanics, and maybe medicine." She sipped her coffee.

"Medicine you say? And what do you want to study? Gynecology?" Sakura coughed up her milkshake. He only laughed hard.

" What the fuck-no! Surgery I guess. I went in L.A. to practice." Half-lie actually. She went in L.A. yesterday to perform an autopsy, but same thing with surgery, except operating on dead bodies not sedate living ones.

" Hey, wanna go out? I'm pretty bored and the Human Auction house has been burned to ground. You might be pretty interesting.".

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered by this, but I'm bored as well. Let's go." She reached for her bag to take some money from her wallet, but Kent's hand stopped her, and paid for her breakfast.

"When I said that I'll take you out, I mean that I'll be paying." A soft shade of red crept on her face.

"Thank you, Kent-kun." They exited the cafè, and walked down the streets.

" What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to race on top speed. To test the limits of a car, things like that. You might think I'm boring."

"Not really. I think you're funny." They chatted for the rest of the way to the Amusement Park.

"Wow, I never thought it would be so lively." Her green eyes sparkled.

"You haven't been here before?" He looked weird at her.

"Not really. I've just arrived yesterday. But I've been there." She pointed to a certain place, which was burnt down to ashes.

"There? You never cease to amaze me."

"Yes. But before the place was blown up, there was an exact replica of Freddy Fazbear's restaurant, from Five Nights at Freddy's. Even the dinning room, the Pirate cove, the stage, even the animatrones! Only that they are killer too. The puppet almost got me. And Baloon Boy too."

"Five Nights at Freddy's eh? That scary game that takes place in a children-themed diner. I played it once too, but got bored. I say that video games are pretty childish." Her eye twitched but being the awesome liar she was, she put a perfect fake smile.

"Well, what to do next?"

Kent grinned.

"Are you sure it's safe?!" She was yelling from the top of the bridge, in bungee jumping equipament. Yep, they were bungee jumping, and it scared Sakura.

"Of course! If something happens, I will catch you!"

"Yeah, thank you for your encuragement, Kent!" She only recieved a chuckle.''

'Ok Sakura, you've been jumping off buildings in fire since you were 12, you can jump of a bridge fully protected and held by a cable.' She took a big gulp and jumped in the air and down the bridge, but instead of hanging down by the cable, a pair of strong muscular arms caught her small frame. Kent grinned down at her while a blush crept down on her face.

"T-Thanks."

"Aww you're so adorable when you're all red."

"S-shut up!" She punched lightly his arm, while he chuckled. He used one arm to climb on his cable, while the other held the pinkette. They lied on the grass on their backs.

"Okay, what to do next?"

"I might have an idea." Sakura put a finger under her chin. "Anually, the marines and gangsters alike organize a race, normally it would be illegal, that was the first edition, but the uppers of the police forces and Marine saw how much the crowd and the racers enjoyed it until they made it as a festival of sorts. On this day, even the mobsters can join the race without getting caught by the police. With the exception of not killing anyone, of course." Kent looked weird at her.

"And?"

"I want to join. I'm a pretty good racer, and beat up pretty many dudes. I just need to fill up my nitrogen reserves."

"Well, if you think you can beat them.." He got up and offered her a hand which she took."

"Let's bangarang them to pieces!" She grinned.

"Skrillex quoting." Sakura nodded and they walked over to the hotel at the place where she parked her car.

"This, is my baby." She opened the door of her Lamborghini Murcielago Super Veloce.

"Nice wheels. You really are some mechanic genius."

"Hn." She turned on the engine and sped on the road, until she reached the finish line. There stood another five cars.

"Nice to finally join us, Uchiha. And here I thought you were wasting time with those high school brats." The bald one spoke up. Besides him were the mafia peeps from L.A., plus other two younger boys, around her age. On was a brunette with a pair of yellow googles which hid his eye color. He had a red and black striped shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots, a white and fur trimmed vest. He was playing a gameboy and an unlit cigarette hung from his mouth. The other was a blonde, the hair cut a bit girlish just to his chin, icy blue eyes, all black leather. From his vest pecked a gun.

"That's not your business whom I hang out with, Ross." She gave him an 'I-can't-say-that-much-things-with-him-here' look as she looked at her companion besides her, without him noticing.

He only shook his head.

"Let's make a little bet. I win, you will tell me the true purpose of you being here. If I win, I will provide you with any kind of informations you may need." She thought for a second before shaking his hand strongly.

"I accept."

'At least I can find out more informations about Tenten's 'parents' or Oto gang.'

**'Yeah well don't mess this up, Sakura.' **(A/N: You really though I wouldn't place Inner Sakura in this chapter? You don't know me well enough. *grins*)

'I know Inner.' She smirked before sliding back in her car.

"I wonder if you really are just a simple student."

"That's for me to know, and for you, to never find out." Kent just chuckled and leaned in the passanger seat, with his hands behind his head. She turned the key in the contact, her hands never leaving the driving wheel and her foot an inch by the acceleration pedal as the tan brunette chick in skimpy outfit let the black and white checkered scarf hit the road. Ross and his buddy, Jack, were off in a S Lexus IS 200 GT-1, the brunette and the blonde in a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro, which by the way was a beast of a car, and other random teams in random race cars.

"Yeah, but what got you so eager to win?"

"Informations. Now, try to not puke in my car, it takes forever to clean leather."

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you take me as a pussy or what?" He glared, but smiled nontheless.

"No. I don't. I'm serious." She grinned as she stuck her tongue, and the car flashed on the road, next to the first two cars, using a good amount of nitrogen.

* * *

Soooo, did you like it? I hope that the next chapter will have the race, now on with notes and explanations.

1\. She met Haruta in the morning. Well, he left off beating some thugs' asses in the previous chapter.

2\. Kent Paul is an OC of mine. The physical appearance is designed by me, but the name I got from GTA Vice City. He's a NPC where you receive the first missions. Not the first but somewhere along with them. He's the owner of the Miami Club which you will be able to purchase later after you finished several missions later.

3\. I inserted Matt and Mello along with Rod Ross and Jack Neylon. This is before Kira case, but I juggled with the characters to be older, with the exception of L, Light, the NPA, eventually two or three years older, and Matt, Mello and Near will be Sakura's age. The duo joined the mafia earlier, living with them doing their own research on the case, Near is still at Whammy's, L is ready to take the case, and Light barely found the Death Note. And I know I gave Ross a cooler car if you research on the browser, but I like the old cars models, and I wanted to keep Matt's signature car.

4\. I got inspired from classical racing movies and Need for Speed gaming series, I don't know if I get the technical aspects right in English because I know them in Romanian, like the freestyle soccer moves.

Stay on for the next chapter, you will not get anymore soon , not until I finish the exams.

Ja ne! ^ω^


	13. Misunderstood

I have bad news, guys. Remember that my intention of the story was that was going to be an Ace/Saku or Law/Saku? Well my opinion has changed because of this chapter. I will let it be and explain at the end of the chapter, I may post chapters 14, 15 and 16 today or I may not. It's been long since the last time I've updated but since I've finished school and I'm almost done with the exams, I may be okay.

WARING!- OOC-ness.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SAKURA, WHICH IS STILL AN OC OF SORTS. The personality is changed, the physical appearnace as well and her heritage too.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Her foot slammed on the acceleration pedal. Kent's back was pressed against the seat as she went with at least 200 km/h. The Chevrolet camaro was a few inches behind, and the race car was far off. She gritted her teeth.

"Sora, calm down. Why is this race so important?"

"It is. I have something to get out from him and I can't if I don't win this race." Her fist slammed on the red button. The Chevrolet and her car were now mirror to mirror. The brunette's eyes were focused on the road, a cigarette gritted between his teeth, while the blonde was glaring daggers at her. Sakura glared back at the blue eyed young man and dashed next to the Ford, next to Ross. He shook his head and smirked seeing the finish line. His car slowed down, letting the Lamborghini cross the line. The Ford and the Chevrolet came a few seconds later.

"So you have won, I guess I have to honor the bet." He shrugged.

"Thank you. A moment please." She walked off a bit with Kent.

"Thank you for taking me out, Kent."

"No, I thank you. It was nice, I have never met a chick to ride a car like that. However, I wouldn't mind you riding me.." He winked and gave her his phone number.

"Oh just shut up. See ya!" She shoved the piece of paper in her jean pocket and walked towards the mobs.

"Now that you have done talking to your boyfriend, which I have to kill later, let's go to the bar and I will tell you everything you need to know."

"First, he's not my boyfriend, and I've just met him this morning. Two, since when do you act like an overprotective father?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. The next thing on the list is scaring my prom dates." He only shook his head and they both headed in Shakky's bar. They sat on the stools, and Sakura ordered a glass of water. She was riding the car and being charged for finding alcohol in her blood was not on her To-Do list.

"So, what informations do you need?"

"My friend is in a controversate situation. And this leads somehow to Lorelay and Daisuke Greeenstone. What do you know about them?" He took a sip from his gin.

"Nothing more than you know. Just that they are leading an organization which tries to imitate and continue Capone's work. But I assume you know this. Anything else?"

"What about Orochimaru? This is my last mission before being released from any charges."

"Here." He pulled out a folder. "Here's everything you need to know to solve the case."

"Thank you Ross." She smiled and got up to leave, before stopping in her tracks. "Wait there a minute. You let me win!" She pointed her index finger at him, accusing.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." He raised his hands in a peaceful manner,. bit smirked amused.

"Yes you do! You let me win on purpose,you slowed down the car at the finish line. Why? This hurts my pride as a racer." She crossed her arms.

"Because you needed this informations. It's already bad that those dogs are depriving you from something you deserve. But even with them, you might still have a white night."

"I- you're right. Thank you Ross." She smiled before tucking the folder in her messenger bag, and left the bar. She looked up, it was dark, and the cold breeze blew through her hair. She went to take a walk before to head to her car, in an alley. A couple of thugs grinned at her, looking up and down.

"Hey, sweetheart, you shouldn't be passing here, there might be Mafias. Let us take care of you." The boss of them grinned lecherous.

Sakura continued to walk calmly, but with her right hand gripping the handle of her gun.

"Oi bitch! Don't ignore me or else..!" He threatened, as he and his gang walked behind her, their weapons out. Sakura stopped and looked over her shoulder, smirking amused.

"Or else what?"

"This!" He pulled out his gun and shot a bullet, which he caught a few inches before her face.

"That's it?" She grinned and pulled the trigger, several sharp bullets coated in purple poison ripping through the skull of several thugs.

A lot more came out from the buildings surrounding them, with bats, brass knuckles, guns and knives. Sakura grinned madly.

"Let's play!" She ran through the mass of thugs armed with her favourite gun, sending bullets and punches, taking them down. A random one jumped above her ready to smash the pink haired teen, but a hard piece of iron smacked him in the head. The thug fell on the ground.

" What the- Eustass?" The familiar red head had his signature smirk on his painted lips, and purple sparkles danced around his fingers.

"Repel!" The mass of iron deflected off his arm to hit them, careful to not hurt the teen. They ran off, carrying their comrades out of the alley.

"What are you doing here?" His red eyes landed on the mass of bloody corpses. Alley was bloodied, including the ground and the walls.

"I could ask you the same thing, bitch." He grunted.

"I was minding my own way when they came. I just gave them a lesson-" A sharp pain went through her leg, she collapsed on her knees. A flash of concern went through the Goalkeeper's eyes before walking up to her.

"Stay still." He put an arm around her knees, and the other around her waist, to pick her up.

"Put me down."

"You're hurt, idiot, I will bring you back." He glared down at her, while she returned it. They sat on a park bench in the park nearby, to let her take care of the wound.

"Why do you care about me? You hate me."

"I don't." He muttered. "I don't hate you."

"What do you-"

"Your hair reminds me of someone I hate, so I tried to hate you. But it took me sometime to realise you're not Jewelry Bonney. You're not that whore. You're more than that." He mostly muttered, but it wasn't low enough for her sharp hearing.

" My hair used to be black, like my whole family, but it changed to pink." She said grimly, remembering the actual reason. They sat in an awkward silence. It was midnight.

"You still didn't answered my question. Why do you care what's happening to me?"

"Just because you're different. Special." He left the harsh tone he usually used on her. The red haired mechanic took a strand of soft pink hair to tuck behind her ear and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you." The three magic words echoed through her mind. Even after he pulled away, the kiss still lingered on her pink full lips. It wasn't full of hate and mischief like Law's, or needing like Ace's. It was sweet and sincere, something she didn't expect from the big bad Eustass Kidd. And what feared her the most, he probably meant it too.

"No you don't. You can't love me." Sakura felt her whole shell shatter before her eyes.

"Of course I-"

"No! You don't love the true Sakura! The true Sakura is a killer, not this fake monster!" She shouted, tears falling from the dark green orbs, which flashed red. "You wouldn't even think about it if you knew." She ran away, crying hard.

"I had to scare her away...I fucked up really bad." He muttered mostly to himself before getting up to leave to find her.

Sakura hid in a random alley, and slid against a wall. Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her face and began to cry.

'What to do, Inner? What to do?! And I want answers, not sarcastic replies!'

He alter ego's eyes softened.

'Oh Saki, I don't know. You shouldn't have been involved.'

'I know. But I do feel something for him.'

'Let it be. If he truly returns your feelings, then you should trust him.'

'You're right. Thank you, Inner.' She smiled before drifting to sleep.

The red haired goalkeeper passed the alley where his team mate was sleeping, against the cold hard wall. He scooped her up in his arms.

"I don't care what you or everyone says. You're MY tsundere and only MINE."

OooooOooo

I'm sorry for Kid's OOC-ness, but it was pretty hard to write him. So it's kinda crappy but I like how their relationship turned out so it's kinda fixed that this is a KidSaku. Fortunately for you, the Pink Haired Pirate might turn in a AceSaku or ZoroSaku. This is only 'might' because there's still a long way to Marineford, where the poll will close.

Well, enjoy and I might update more.


	14. All lies

"Everyone come down here!" Coach Newgate's voice boomed through the whole suite of the hotel. The team ran downstairs from their rooms.

"Hai Coach Newgate!" They got in line on front of their coach.

"Three days has passed since the arrival here and you haven't been training not even a minute, so I've decided to take the responsibility to choose an additional sport for you." He shared the flyers. " The sports are supposed to complete the ability you lack osf. And it's obligatory!" With the last word, he dismissed them. Sakura let a horror struck face as she read the paper.

"Coach Newgate! Coach Newgate! You can't possibly do this to me! I will die!" She yelled after him.

"You lack in grace so this is perfect for you."

"What?! But if the other skaters see me dressed like that my reputation will be ruined!"

"You said that you don't back down from a challenge. This is yours." Sakura gritted her teeth and didn't say anything. She walked off to her best girl friend.

"What have you got? I've got handball, I'm so excited! Kid got Karate for discipline and Ace and Marco got Latin dances for...well I have no idea." Sakura grimly gave her the flyer and Tenten burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mrs Malarde's Ballet Academy? Ballet?" She laughed harder.

"Shut up."

"And you have to wear a pink sparkly tutu? And glitter on your face?"

"Tenten, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up, because you know how easy I can take everything to murder." She growled.

"Fine fine, don't be a sour kitten. I will help you. But first lemme Instagram this." She snapped a pic of Sakura's angry face and of the flyer. Sakura's phone 'Beep-ed'

" QueenOfBlades - Kyoto's Number one daredevil faces her fear: pink tutus. Really Tenten? Really?"

"Sorry. Now let's see. I have training only in 4 hours so I guess I can help you." They walked over a pink building and Sakura gagged at the sight of it. A middle-aged woman dressed in a pink tutu with silver hair tied in a bun was instructing a few girls.

"Un, Mrs Malarde?"

"Yes yes, some in. You must be the girl Edward had told me about. To be honest I was thinking that you would be covered in piercings and tattoos. But it would be an insult to my ability of teaching if I wouldn't manage to make great gracious dancers even of people like yourself." She spoke with an airly tone which made the pinkette cringe.

"Well, I guess I will leave you now.." Tenten smiled nervously as she received Sakura's infamous 'I'll-Kill-you' glare and ran outside.

" Now, why do you stand there? Time is precious, go to the make up girls to make yourself presentable. Sakura growled dangerously and walked in the backroom. The old hag didn't know what she was talking to. She didn't know that her life could end in a heartbeat if she would annoy her more than she could. One of the make up chicks began to work, applying a small amount of make up and braiding her hair in French style, the braided hair hanging in front the left side of the shoulder. She put on a mint green tutu and laced the same colored shoes.

"Very good, very good, you don't look like a tramp anymore. Now, let's see what can you do.

~*Spongebob voice* After five painful hours~

Sakura fell breathing heavily on the floor.

" The lessons are not done yet, little lady! Get up!" Sakura's eye twitched and unsheated two hidden blades and aimed for the older lady's throat. Her eyes grew wide as the hag blocked the blades with a pair of her own.

"Young people these days...You shouldn't challenge someone with more experience than you." They kept clashing blades, sweat dribbled from Sakura's forehead as she tried to attack as fast as possible. Mrs Malarde was dodging with ease every attack, always standing on her toes. She twirled to one side to avoid the blade.

'So that's her secret. Ballet is not just a sophisticated dance, it's a manner of fighting like Capoera.' The teacher saw the recognition in her rebel student's eyes and smiled. Sakura got on her toes and began to twirl and spin gracefully. The fight became a dance and it ended with the tip of the blade pointed at Sakura's neck.

"And that was the Swan Lake. When I said I was going to teach you to practice this dance, I was right. I provoked you to find out your way of thinking. You're hot-headed, impulsive, you never back down from a fight, yet you have discovered my way of teaching. The other girls you have seen are mindless drones which take this class because they don't have anything better to do. You however, deserve the tutu." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you. And sorry for raising the sword at you."

"That was my fault of being curious. I can see you are unacknowledged and you wonder who you are. Stop researching the Uchiha clan, the family on your father's side. You should research your mother's family. That's my tip. Now off you go, and I'm still waiting for you to come to my lessons." Before she knew, she was outside. She hung her messenger bag over her shoulder and walked to the hotel still in her tutu. She saw coach Newgate and walked towards him.

"You knew that I would eventually give up and go to her lessons, right? You knew she was sort of a swordsman and I would learn enough to want to take more classes."

He only shrugged.

"I just thought it could be good for you to take some break from parkuring and soccer playing. Though I never have guessed that you would enjoy those classes." Sakura flinched as he ruffled her hair.

"Thank you...Oyaji." She smiled and left. The coach shook his head and got out his phone to dial the ballet teacher.

"Thank you for this favor, she needed a break from all the agitation. She kept feeding me lies about how she was late or how she broke her arm. Mr Eustass told me everything that happened yesterday. Sooner or later she will have to learn the truth about her bane of existence,Gabrielle."

"I know. I love my granddaughter as much I love my grandsons. But she has been more tormented than all of them."

"What about your daughter?"

"She disgraced our family name when she changed her surname and first name. But that doesn't mean I have to hate her children."

"Good then. But Sakura is very smart. One of the best agents. She will find out sooner or later. What if she brings Grace here?"

"Then I will have to face the consequences. Thank you Edward."

"It was nothing Gabrielle. Just remember to not blow your cover."

"Alright. Call me of something happens."

"Of course." And he hung up.


	15. Learning the Truth

Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets after eavesdropping the conversation between coach Newgate and Mrs. Malarde-no- her grandmother. Her eyebrows furrowed.

'I must be getting rusty if I wasn't able to know that. My mom's name is Mikoto, not 'Grace' or any shitty Spanish name. Or Italian or whatever.' She went past a park, where a little girl smiled at an older woman.

"I love you, oka-san!"

"I love you too, sweety." Sakura's heart clenched at the mother-daughter moment. On the street, she saw a familiar face.

"Hello Penguin!" She waved. The teen's eyes widened and waved back smiling.

"Hello Saks. Watcha doing here? You're usually with your brother or the soccer team."

"I wanted to take a walk. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure." He shrugged and went on. "Something's bothering you, it's pretty clear. What is it?" The teen asked his fellow gamer.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Have you ever felt like everyone's been hiding secrets from you? And I don't mean secrets like a crush, or a surprise birthday party. I mean like important family secrets you should know about." Penguin thought for a bit.

"Actually yes. I come from the northern regions from Canada. When I was born, we were at war with a fellow northern country. I had an older brother I loved very much, but unfortunately he went to fight on the front lines as a soldier. He was shot when I was three. My parents lied to me saying that he was on a long term mission, until I found out three years ago that he died. I came in my freshman year at Konoha Pirate High. To be honest, it was hard at first to learn Japanese, until I met Shachi and Law and they helped me."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss, Penguin. I feel like my family is hiding something from me. I met them two years ago and they still don't trust me enough to tell me everything."

"No problem. And I say you should talk with your parents."

"Thank you, Penguin." Sakura smiled. "But really know, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad seeing you."

"You really think I would miss my friend's first soccer match? You wounded me!'' He placed a hand on his chest, sounding hurt.

"You're here for the cheerleaders, aren't you?" Sakura smirked.

"That too. Now come on, let's go get some ice cream. My treat." Sakura beamed at the thought of ice cream.

"Yay!" She ran forward to the nearest ice cream parlor. If Sakura had a weakness, that was ice cream. And crying children. She sat down on a chair and waited impatiently for Penguin to come back with two cups of ice cream.

"Here you go, ice cream monster."

"Thanks Peng. The others will be there too?" He look over his bowl of ice cream.

"Yes, but they will be here next week. Along with the cheerleaders team, the basketball team, and well most of the crews. The Straw Hats are coming for Ace. The Dark Leaves are coming for you, your brother, that brown haired girl and the dog boy."

"Yeah, Kiba and Tenten. Well, I guess I should at least work out or something. I don't want to get out of shape." She put down the spoon as she finished her ice cream.

"Ok then. See you."

"Yeah, see you. You're a good friend, Peng." She smiled and dashed on her skateboard. Sakura bit her lip. She continued to skateboard until she arrived at a certain night club. It was just opening. She tucked the skateboard in her bag and walked over a black haired woman dressed in purple maid clothes.

"Hello. I need to see the patron of this club."

"I'm sorry but Doflamingo-sama doesn't get guests for private conversations." Sakura's eye twitched.

"Bitch, tell that flamingo that the pink player wants to speak with him and she doesn't accept 'no' as an answer. And also tell him that I will barge in personally and slaughter his little croonies if he denies. Now be a nice whore and transmit him this message or else I will sewer your head from your shoulders." She growled. The older woman shrieked and ran in the opposite direction to tell off her boss. Sakura sat on a bar stool and ordered a strong Tequila. She hadn't managed to put her lips on the glass because the black haired woman rushed at her.

"He's waiting for you in his office. You know where is it." Baby 5 let her find her way in the basement of the night club which began to fill with people. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." A tall man, with short blonde hair and tan skin stood slouched on a couch. He dismissed the whores as soon as he saw the pink haired teen entering.

"What brings you here, little song bird? You have some nerve to face me after you blew up the human auction house, killed several guards and Disco, and sent Bellamy to prison. Not like he's a very useful pawn."

"They were orders, you stupid flamingo. I need answers. My whole family and Orochimaru had been hiding stuff from me since I was born. I want them now!" She slammed her hands on the desk. The poor piece of wood broke under the pressure. The ten feet tall man stood up to face her, her head barely reaching his waist.

"Fufufufu, now, why do you hate me so much? I hadn't done anything wrong to you. The incident with your friend was not my fault, it was the slave trader's. I hadn't done anything wrong to you." His grin grew wider as the teen went silent. She snapped out of her confusion.

"No. You're still a bad man. Those Human Auction Houses are trading slaves. Are taking them from their homes."

"And the F.B.I. is? You should have had a normal childhood after they 'saved' you from Orochimaru. But no, they blackmailed you to work for them. You could bloom, if you took our side." He stroked a lock from her pink hair. Sakura clenched her teeth, a few tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Just one more year. I have to catch Orochimaru and I will be free." Doflamingo looked bored at her.

"You will never be free if you stay with them. You're smart, but blind. You still don't see how corrupt is the government and the Police Departments. We, the Mafias may work dirty, but we do it for ourselves, or someone with more influence. But we are seen as equal. You haven't seen Orochimaru after he lost you. You weren't just a pet or an experiment. You were part of the Sound gang. If you were just that, the FBI would let you go to your family. Even they are lying to you."

"YOU'RE WRONG! THAT BASTARD MADE ME A MONSTER! I WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT EVEN IF I WOULD HEAR IT FROM HIMSELF!" She shouted, but was silenced by a slap. It was not hard enough to break her jaw line, but it still hurt. Sakura held her red stinging cheek while Doflamingo sat back in his chair to run his temples, his grin fading for a second.

"Baby 5! Bring the two guests in. Diamante! Hold Sakura still." He called out. Sakura tried in vain to get free from Doflamingo's subordinate, when he saw the first person.

"You had grown up so much, Sakura."

"Orochimaru!" Her Sharingan activated instinctively as soon as she saw him. A tall, pale man with long black hair and amber eyes, wearing black boots, white pants tucked in and a white lab coat.

"Sakura, please be respectful." A soft feminine voice called out.

"Mom? What are you doing here? And how do you know those people?" Mikoto sighed.

"To explain everything, of course. You will be freed of you promise that you will not attack anyone." Sakura nodded and Diamante let her take a seat on one of the chairs.

"Talk. You owe me explanations." Sakura crossed her arms. Mikoto let out a last sigh.

"My name is not Mikoto Uchiha neé Kurogane. My name is Gracielle Eleanor Capone, daughter of Gabrielle and Alphonse 'Al' Capone, and sister of Francis 'Sonny' Capone. Your birth name is Gabrielle Heather Capone." Sakura's eyes were wide open, and she felt her limbs go limp.

"What? I-I don't believe it!"

"You have to. As Doflamingo told you, the FBI is corrupt. They set on fire the hospital because they found out that I've changed my name and appearance. I told Orochimaru to take you before it's too late. We took Sasuke and let you with your godfather. He never intended to make you suffer. He only wanted you to be strong, to not fall prey to my enemies and yours." Sakura scanned for trace of lies but found none.

"It's true, isn't it?" She looked down and a scene flew in her mind.

"This won't hurt, too much." The watched the older man slicing with a scalpel through the skin of a boy, older than her, which dared to bully her for her unnatural hair color. Her apple green eyes watched the boy scream under the scalpel. Orochimaru laughed as tears streamed on his chubby cheeks. Sakura giggled and looked at Orochimaru.

"Do you want to try?" He asked, with his creepy smile on. She nodded eagerly.

Orochimaru ruffled her hair. The door of the lab opened and a boy a few years older than her with silver hair and black eyes framed with round glasses made his appearance.

"Orochimaru-sama, you are needed upstairs." The mad scientist handed the scalpel to his goddaughter.

"Very well, Kabuto-kun. Please assist Sakura-chan in her first dissection on living people."

"As you wish. Come on, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled grimly.

''So all these years were a lie...WHY HAVEN'T ANYONE TOLD ME THE TRUTH?! I was assigned to catch and kill Orochimaru and Kabuto! What if I hadn't found out earlier and I would have killed someone? What I'm gonna do?" She buried her face in her hands.

"I've become too attached to everyone. Sasuke, the Akatsukis, the school, Kid..." Mikoto-no Grace, rubbed her back to sooth her down.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to happen anything to you, Itachi or Sasuke. Your hair was originally black, but changed. That striking feature would bring them upon you."

"I want to go home. I want to have a normal life. No drug dealers, no Mafia, no cases, I want to be normal." She sobbed. Doflamingo sighed bored. It wasn't that he hasn't held any compassion for the young agent. It was because everything became too cliche.

"Okay, we are gonna do this. You arrest whoever you need now, and then you will talk about your demise to the upper men. If they don't approve or use harm, we will be behind you. Deal?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Y-yes."


	16. Remote

The pink haired teen wiped away her tears.

"Let's do this. And if they have anything to comment, I will take care of them." Sakura smiled. Orochimaru ruffled her pink head. Then she stopped in her tracks. "Wait, what about Itachi and Sasuke? What are we going to tell them?"

"Well, Sasuke is here with you and the team. And Itachi can easly come here. The Akatsuki brand makes the fastest cars. You call Itachi and get all his friends here, we have to talk with them."

"Hai." Sakura nodded and took out the iPhone. She walked in the lobby to let the three adults talk.

"Thank you Doflamingo." Mikoto sighed relieved. "She took this better than I expected."

"Better for you, you mean. The little song bird destroyed my desk and scared away Baby 5." His signature grin was ever-present. "Just don't mention this to anyone, Grace."

"But I doubt that the FBI will let go their strongest agent, let alone the whole team. Nagato worked pretty hard to gather is little group of friends, but I doubt they would be off line even without the gouverment payment and protection."

"Fufufufufu of course you know that, you were part of the original Akasuki before. They were caught by the F.B,I and forced to work for them. You thought you would be arrested!" He burst into a fit of laughter. Orochimaru glared at the blonde flamingo-person, while Mikoto sweatdropped.

'I work with a bunch of idiots.' The next moment, her daughter entered the room, tucking the phone in her pocket.

"They will be here soon, in about an hour. I also called Sasuke to come here, and told him that when he enters the club, to search for Baby 5 to guide him here. But really know, what's up with Lorelay and Daisuke Greenstone?"

"Those are some family friends actually, sweetheart. Yes, your friend Tenten is their biological daughter, but because of the same reason like you, was raised by Edward. They are not bad people."

"And the whole 'arranged marriage' shit? It makes no sense!" She threw her hands in the air.

"It's a facade to keep her protected. If the world knows her engaged to a prodigy of a powerful family no one will suspect anyone."

"But she's in love with Marco, and they deserve to be togheter. Even if it would be the foolish one-summer love."

"We will talk about this later. Right now we have to talk about your deflection from the F.B.I, without creating too much problems." Sakura took out some pocky to chew on, and her gameboy.

"Can I play before the others arrive? I have to do something to calm myself down."

"Yes you can. But not too much, don't destroy your eyes." She happy turned the game on, to play Pokémon.

An hour later, the Akatsuki and Sasuke entered Doflamingo's office.

"If I knew I would have so many guests I would set this to be a meeting hall." His joke was pretty mean but everyone ignored it.

"Oka-san, what are you doing here?" Itachi and Sasuke looked at Mikoto.

"Hello guys. Fun fact, mom's name is not Mikoto, is Grace." Sakura sarcastic replied, putting her game away in her shirt's pocket.

"What is she talking about?" The older woman explained everything to the Akatsukis and Sasuke, about their heritage and the plan to deflect from the gouvernment. Nagato looked at the Uchiha Matriarch.

"So you basically say that you're the daughter of an infamous mobster, and two of my best agents and friends are his grandchildren? This is a bit funny. But i guess we should get ready to go rogue again."

"Fuck yea! I'm done being a dog to that fucking gouvernment!" Hidan cursed loudly, while Kakuzu sighed by his side.

"Moron."

"They never appreciated my art, un." Deidara muttered under his breath, only to glare at his 'master' besides him.

"I doubt everyone would appreciate it."

"Here they go again. Well pinky, you can still tag along with us, you've been here for two, almost three years."

"Yeah, I joined your gang in my freshmen year at Ame High, when I met Deidara and Itachi. It was pretty funny to find out that I had two brothers and a cousin."

"Yes, or the moment when you put hot pink hair dye in Deidara's shampoo for the April's Fool Day. That was gold!" Kisame roared with laughter.

"That pansy never saw it coming!"

"Oi! That's not funny, un! It's not my fault I have a perfect doll face and shiny hair! Blame my dead parents for that!" The blonde yelled at their subject of laughter. Mikoto giggled in the background. Itachi kept sending Orochimaru silent glares. Doflamingo only chuckled for a moment.

"Now that everything is talked out, I have some other stuff to do." They all agreed to meet later. Mikoto gave her daughter and youngest son a kiss on top of their heads, before going with the Akatsukis on their way to Kyoto. Orochimaru sent his last farewells, and went with Kabuto to their nearest Sound base.

Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets and walked towards the hotel, next to Sasuke, who did the same, ignoring the fangirls he passed by.

"I still can't believe that mom lied to us." Sakura looked at him.

"You know what? I can. Yes, normally we should be more important than any identity keep, but think like this: If she wouldn't give me away, then the FBI could have found me. I would be kept in their custody to lure mom out, she would be send behind the bars, dad would be mad at us, and he would do god knows what. The important thing is that we know the truth. Tenten still has to settle down with her thoughts and we only have to catch someone until my job is done."

"And what do you plan to do after gratuading?"

"I don't know. I could work as a mechanic somewhere. Or take detective cases under an alias. Or become a famous Youtuber and create gameplay series. That would be cool." Sasuke smirked.

"I want to take dad's job. I could create the games which you need to test. This way we will get more popularity."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I will talk with Shachi and Penguin about this too. They could be my partners in crime. And I could make money through intros and reccomend random Youtube channels."

"Of course you are thinking of money.." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Somewhere else...

"Hapchu!" Kakuzu sneezed in his sleeve.

"Get away, motherfucker! I don't want your greedy cooties to infect me!" Hidan yelled and pushed into Kisame to get away from his partener, only to be roughly pushed away.

"Get a hold yourself, Hidan!"

"I'm sorry, I think someone must be talking about my money.." He wiped his nose.

Back where we left off...

The twins entered the hotel, only for Sakura to be tackled in a hug by a certain brunette.

"Sakura! Thank you sooo much!"

"What is it Tenten?" She struggled to gasp from some air.

"I talked with my..well parents. Everything was called off!" Sakura freed herself from her death grip.

"And how do you know it wasn't someone else who helped you?"

"Well they said that I should be thanking 'the Pink Player'. And who is the other one who would have this name other than you?" Sakura stared at her for a second.

"Well, happy late birthday, Tenny. You deserve it." Sakura smiled as her friend squealed and pulled her new boyfriend out. Marco was smiling lazyly, as always, but her looked happier than usual. She walked over the couch where Kid was watching TV. She jumped on it and snatched the remote, and changed it to MTV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He yelled at her. A song of Justin Bieber was playing.

"Shhh, I wanna laugh a bit, I had a long day."

"Then why Justin fucking Bieber?!"

"Because he has a funny way of singing." She replied non-chalantly, until Haruta stole away the remote and changed to comedy.

"HARUTA?!"

"What?" The channel was now changed to a horror movie by Killer, who was eating some fries through the holes of his mask.

"When three are arguing, the fourth always wins." He leaned in the armchair, while Sakura had a grim look on her face.

"Oi what's up? Gimme the remote, the Lakers are playing against the Bulls and I have to know who is going to win. I made a bet." Ace came in a few moments later.

"Well, you came late. It's my turn to watch." Vista changed to wrestling from the TV buttons. Killer took out one of his scythe.

"Change it back!"

"Kids kids, you don't have to argue over the TV." Newgate came out of nowhere as always, from a room behind the couch. They all turned their heads to the man. "Because it's clearly that it's my turn to watch 'Young and Restless'.''

"Oh fuck no!" Sakura took out a sword, Kid summoned some iron stuff, Killer got out his scythes, Vista got ready fists, Haruto also got ready to attack and Ace made his fist of fire. The remote was hanging tauntingly in his hand. Newgate defended himself with one arm from Kid's 'Repel', and the other he dodged Ace's firefist. Whitebeard deflected Vista's direct attack by kicking him a few meters back. He quickly dodged and let Haruta crash in the coffee table, who was ready to jump behind his back. Killer and Sakura nodded at eachother before reading their blades. Their eyes widened, well Killer's behind his mask, as their blades only scrapped the skin on his arms, as he held them up to dodge them.

"What the fuck Oyaji?! Are you made of steel?!" Sakura cursed loudly. His voice boomed.

"Guarararara! Go and play outside in the park, is a beautiful day." He jumped on to couch and swtiched the channels to a soap opera.

"Well, let's go. I don't want to see this." Their group went out in the local park. Sakura sat on a swing while Haruta sat on the other next to her. They other sat on a bench.

"What should we do? Oyaji stole our TV."

"Well, there might be other stuff to do, funnier than TV." Everyone looked at Ace expectingly. "Why are you looking at me like that? I said might, and if there were, I don't know any." He raised his hands up in defence. They groaned.

"Wait! I have my laptop!"

"Really? Those are good news."

"But it's in my room." They groaned again. "Sorry guys."

"Why would Oyaji do this to us?" Haruta leaned his cheeck against his fist.

"Because he wants to watch that prissy fucking soap opera." Kid grunted.

"Wait there a second. I might have a plan." Sakura put a finger under her chin. They leaned closer.

"We are listening to you." She smirked.

"What if we simulate a power failure? Without power, the TV will not work. We will send Oyaji far away to get some stuff for the TV to 'work again', while it will be ours!"

"Sakura, you're a genius!" Ace hugged her from behind. Kid glared at his head and let a jealous growl, but thankfully no one observed.

"Air!" He let her go.

"Sorry. So what's the plan?" They gathered in a circle and whispered the plan.

"Good. Let's do this!"

Haruta entered the living room of their suite.

'Haruta, distract pops while Kid takes care of the electric panel.' He replayed Sakura's words.

"Oyaji, can you help me with something?"

"What is it, Haruta?"

"I fell from the 3rd floor and landed on my arm, what to do?" He cried out while holding his arm.

"It will heal." He replied while still watching TV. Haruta grunted and thought of another way.

"Oyaji, Kiba's dog has bitten me!"

"What did you say?!" The brown haired dog boy yelled from his room.

"Maybe he's just playing a bit." His eyes narrowed then walked to the kitchen. He turned on the oven and put something to bake.

"Oyaji! Your lasagna is burning!"

"MY LASAGNA!" The old coach rushed in the kitchen with a pair of pink cooking mittens.

"Pops' in the kitchen, you can put in action phase 2." He spoke in the ear piece. Oyaji returned soon after with a burnt lasagna.

"I couldn't save it. I guess I will watch TV." He sat on the couch and waited for the moment for Maria to accept the marriage proposal, when the screen turned black.

"I seems that the TV is not working pops."

"B-But, what will happen with Maria?! And their child, Christine?!"

"Maybe you should call the electricians. Here, I already formed the number." The coach sighed and took the phone from his hand.

Elsewhere, Kid smirked.

"Your turn, pinky."

"Call me pinky one more time Kid, and you will be the one with pink hair." Sakura glared at the ear piece. Kid growled as he heard Ace snickering.

"Shut the fuck up, Portgas!"

"Calm down, Kid. We don't want to be caught." Killer spoke calmly from another line.

"Hn, Fine."

Sakura sighed and picked up her untraceable phone, which was a Nokia3310. That fucking shit survieved the two world wars AND a nuclear explosion. But it was good that you couldn't hold any messages or phone numbers.

Oyaji scratched his bald head.

"Welcome to the Electricty Company 'Ugottrolledbyanoob', what can we do for you?"

"The TV isn't working anymore. The screen blacked out in the middle of my favourite TV program."

"If you want to talk with a representant from our company press the button '1'. For talking with our specialists about the perfect menu for dinner, press '2'. For the zulu language, press '3'." Newgate pressed '1'.

"Let me guess, you wanted to press '4'?"

"Operator! Operator!" He kept pressing the '1' button.

"Calm down sir, we will try to make everything better. While we are checking for a solution, please enjoy this comforting room music." Sakura let play some random music from Justin Bieber, loudly. Oyaji's eye twitched and covered the phone to try to block the music. After a few long minutes, which meant Sakura had to go to the restroom, she picked the phone again and stopped the music."

"We found the problem. You need some new pieces we will install. However all our cars are busy so you will have to collect them by yourself in Atlanta."

"What?!"

"We are sorry sir."

"Fine. I will go."

"Thank you for your patience." Sakura hung up. Oyaji went outside and got in the van Ace got ready for him. As soon as Oyaji was out from their vision, everyone came out from their hiding place, and Kid connected the cables and plugs again.

"Yes!" They all high-fived and jumped on the couch with the remote in their hands.

"But, what are we going to watch?" They looked at eachother.

"There's a music festival, and Paramore is opening it. We should watch it." Killer offered. Ace shrugged.

"I'm fine with it."

"Me too."

"Paramore is fucking cool."

"Nice to hear a new band. Even though I'm not a fan of rock of any types."

"Meh." Killer switched the channel from the soap opera to the music channel.

"And now here we have...PARAMORE!" The band began to play and the fans in the crowd went crazy.

"Woooo!" Sakura raised on her feet and played on air guitar while head banging

"Damn this is cool!" They all raised to head bang to the tune of the music, but suddenly stopped in their tracks. The door swung open to reveal Oyaji.

"So the TV is working again, hm?" They gulped. Haruta smirked and walked forward, and pulled out his best puppy eyes. Sakura joined him, along with Ace and Vista. Sakura elbowed Kid in the ribs.

"What the- Fine!" He joined them too, though Killer's face couldn't be seen by the mask. Oyaji's eye twitched and swung an arm over his eyes.

"F-fine, watch your 'Paranormals', just enough with the puppy eyes, you big babies."

"Thank you Oyaji!" They turned on the TV again. The coach sighed and shook his head.

"I sometimes wonder if I created a soccer team, not a kinder garden." He muttered and went outside to visit some old friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello peeps. I;m Alex in case you've forgotten about me, as I haven't posted in a good while. Sadly to say, I've been busy and still am, but I haven't forgotten about my sketches so I have both good news and bad news. The bad news are that I'm discontinuing every story I have because: shitty way of writing, useless details and paragraphs, you name it. Not to mention OOC-ness of the canon characers. However, all these months I was away I honed my writing skills and began writing originbals, horror inclined, so: I'll come back with the beta versions of my stories. Better written. Not to mention Sakura's personality was all abrupt and unstable, always switching like two other persons, not tlaking about Inner or Matatabi.

I apologize again and hope to stay tuned to see my beta versions soon. :) Also, there exists a chatting app called FanFiction Amino where you can chat with other writer, just like Anime Amino, app for all OTAKUs, and Virtual Space Amino or Geeky Amino, for all roleplayers. You can find me there if you wanna chat :3


End file.
